Une affaire pas comme les autres
by Ginie74
Summary: Ca commence 3 semaines après l'épisode Boomerang , Mic est revenu à Washington…


Titre : Une affaire pas comme les autres

Auteur : Ginie et Sarahrabb

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété  
de Donald P. Bellisario et de la CBS…  
Genre : Romance (H/M)  
Spoilers : aucun  
Résumé : Ca commence 3 semaines après l'épisode « Boomerang », Mic est revenu à Washington…  
Note de l'auteur : Merci à Marjo et à Sylvie pour leur relecture.

QG du jag

Falls Church

8h00

Mac sortit de l'ascenseur, comme tous les jours, et arriva sur le plateau. Elle demanda si elle avait des messages et entra dans son bureau. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, prit le premier dossier devant elle, mais quand elle entendit un bruit en dehors de son bureau, elle leva la tête et vit Harm arriver. Il jeta un regard dans la direction de Mac et entra dans son bureau.

Sarah se mit à repenser à l'Australie et plus particulièrement sur le ferry, au moment où elle avait demandé à Harm de se laisser aller et qu'il avait répondu « pas maintenant ». Ces deux petits mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Mac… C'était comme si on lui avait donné un coup de massue.

Elle avait toujours aussi mal en repensant à ce moment, et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir continuer à vivre avec lui sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien. Elle eut l'idée de téléphoner à un ami instructeur à Top Gun quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

Elle releva la tête et vit Harm qui arborait un petit sourire. Elle lui fit un signe d'entrer et proposa qu'ils aillent dîner ensemble ce soir.

H- J'avais pensé que peut être nous pourrions aller dîner ce soir, à moins que Brumby m'ait déjà devancé ?

M- Désolé, Capitaine, mais oui, il vous a devancé en me proposant un dîner romantique.

H- Il est rapide le kangourou d'Australie ! Tant pis ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Il s'en alla, vexé, sans que Mac ne puisse rien dire. Harm rejoignit son bureau comme si de rien n'était mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce Brumby de malheur qui était maintenant un obstacle à sa relation avec Mac.

La fin de journée arriva vite. Quand Harm vit Mic Brumby sortir de l'ascenseur, Harm se leva, se dirigea vers Brumby.

H- Alors Mic, on est de sortie ce soir ?

B- Oui, Sarah et moi allons dîner dans un petit restaurant romantique. Je voudrais la demander en mariage.

Le coeur de Harm manqua un battement en entendant les derniers mots. Il ne sut quoi répondre, fit un petit sourire. Mic, voyant qu'il avait atteint Harm, partit le sourire aux lèvres.

Harm rejoignit sa voiture et pesta silencieusement contre Mic qui allait lui prendre Mac.

Pendant ce temps Mic frappait a la porte du bureau de Mac;quand elle lui répondit il entra un grand sourire aux lèvres. Se demandant ce qu'il avait Mac lui demanda :

M- quelle est la raison de ce grand sourire?

Mic- Je viens de croiser Rabb... on a discuté..

M- Ah bon et de quoi avez-vous discuté ?

Mic- on a discuté de toi...nous...il n'avait pas l'air ravi..

Mac- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi! Bon tu m'emmènes ou ce soir? Dit-elle en détournant la conversation

Mic- C'est une surprise !

Mac- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les surprises ! Quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête ?

Mic- tu verras bien Sarah... Allez viens, allons passer une belle soirée.

Mac- Je vais passer chez moi pour me changer. Où que tu m'emmènes je peux pas y aller comme çà!

Mic- Je t'accompagne chez toi, tu seras plus à l'aise dans une belle robe..

Mac- Qui t'as dit que je mettrais une robe ?

Mic- Tu es toujours plus belle dans une robe

Mac- J'avais vraiment pas envie de mettre une robe ce soir...

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre il prit le volant de sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de Mac. Arrivés à l'appartement, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, en disant a Mic de faire comme chez lui en l'attendant.

Mac revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon beige. Mic la voyant sortir vêtue d'un pantalon lui dit :

Mic- J'aurais préféré que tu mettes une robe..

Mac- Laisse-moi m'habiller comme je veux.. et puis si tu me disais ce que tu me prépares, cela éviterait tout çà!

Mic- tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? ...

Mac ne voulait pas remettre à l'ordre du jour la soirée sur le ferry avec Harm. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier le refus de Harm.

Mac-Ce n'est rien Mic, ça va passer et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. On y va maintenant ?

Appartement de Harm

Union Station

Harm entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Harm avait commandé un repas chinois, il n'avait pas le coeur à faire de la cuisine ce soir. Quand il eut payé il s'installa à la table, mais il ne mangea pas beaucoup il n'avait pas grand appétit, en pensant à Mac qui était en ce moment en train de dîner avec Brumby. Cet australien allait bientôt la demander en mariage et rien qu'à cette idée Harm ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Brumby ne méritait pas une femme comme Mac!

Quand son repas fut terminé, il alla prendre une douche. Il rentra dans sa douche, se mit sous l'eau et ferma les yeux, quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui… Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Mac…

H- Maaaccc ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne deviez pas sortir avec Brumby ?

Harm ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps nu de Mac. Il était comme paralysé, fasciné par ses très belles formes…

Mac- Si mais j'en ai vite eu marre alors j'ai eu l'idée de venir vous tenir compagnie...

Harm- Mais faites comme chez vous, Mac !

Elle s'approcha de Harm, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son ne savait plus ou il en était, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il se laissait aller. Mac mit sa main sur son torse et le poussa doucement contre le mur et entra totalement dans la douche. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa bouche, mit ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne pensant plus à rien.

Soudain, il sentit l'eau froide sur lui et regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. C'était encore un rêve, mais très heureux que l'eau soit aussi froide, pour apaiser une certaine partiede son corps. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un caleçon, alla s'installer sur son lit, pour essayer de dormir un peu. Harm prit un magasine pour se changer les idées. Il devait se calmer sinon il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister devant Mac!

Restaurant Mi Amore

Washington

Mac et Mic étaient à leur table et mangeaient leurs desserts. Soudain Brumby mit la main dans sa poche et se rapprocha de Mac. Il prit la main de Mac dans la sienne, et lui dit :

Mic- Sarah, je t'ai invitée ce soir, parce que je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Mac- Tu ne pouvais pas me poser ta question dans mon appartement, il a fallu venir ici pour cà !

A suivre…

Partie 2

Mic ne put s'empêcher de dire :

Mic- Sarah, je ne vais pas te demander en mariage par téléphone !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'arriva plus à prononcer un mot. Mac resta bouche bée un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre non plus... mais déjà son esprit était en ébullition : Mic voudrait une réponse et pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas lui en fournir une.

Mac- Mic, .. Je ne sais quoi te dire, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais pour l'instant je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et je ne voudrais pas prendre une telle décision sans y avoir penser ...

Mic- Eh bien oui prend ton temps...

En fait plus Mic donnerait du temps à Mac, plus elle n'arriverait pas à se décider.. Il y avait Harm, certes il lui avait dit "non" sur le ferry mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger Harm de sa tête même s'il avait dit non, elle n'arrivait pas a penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout il lui avait répondu "pas encore" ce qui pouvait suggérer qu'il voulait bien mais plus tard... mais plus tard quand, Harm? Mac se dit qu'elle réfléchissait vraiment trop. Mic était retourné s'asseoir à sa place et bien sûr cela avait jeter un froid pour le reste de la soirée..

Celle-ci se finit doucement mais l'ambiance n'y était plus vraiment, Sarah étant souvent dans ses pensées, et Mic l'avait remarqué, et le pire c'est qu'il savait à qui elle pensait…

Lorsque le repas fut terminé Mic paya l'addition et ils sortirent du restaurant sans un mot.

Appartement de Harm

Union Station

Il était presque minuit, mais Harm n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il pensait à ce qu'il se passait dans un certain restaurant en ce moment. Quelle avait été la réponse de Mac? il le saurait bien assez tôt demain en regardant discrètement à sa main gauche. Mais au fond de lui il espérait qu'il n'y aurait rien à cette main…Il s'endormit enfin sur ces dernières pensées. Il serait fixé demain, il était finalement inutile de spéculer maintenant.

QG du JAG

Le lendemain matin

Harm arriva tôt pour pouvoir voir Mac, il aurait enfin la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées la nuit dernière. Mac arriva sur le plateau à 8h05 précise, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle demandait comme tous les matins si elle avait des messages lorsqu'un livreur arriva derrière elle, les bras chargés d'un bouquet d'une douzaine de roses rouges.

LIV- Excusez moi je cherche le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie , sauriez vous où je pourrais la trouver ?

Mac lui fit un sourire et répondit :

Mac- Oui c'est moi.

Le livreur lui tendit le bouquet qui était accompagné d'un petit mot. Mac savait très bien de qui çà venait : Mic. Elle poussa un soupir, se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle ouvrit la petite enveloppe. Quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte, Harm arriva pour la saluer :

H- Bonjour. Mais que vois-je ? Vous avez un admirateur on dirait?

Mac- Bonjour Capitaine, oui je suppose mais vous n'auriez jamais eu cette idée en ce qui vous concerne ?

Harm- Ecoutez Mac, on doit parler vous et moi.

Mac- Parler de quoi? de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, j'ai une tonne d'affaires à régler!

H- S'il vous plaît Sarah , j'aimerais vraiment parler.

Mac- Tiens donc, vous m'appelez Sarah c'est que ça doit être important !

Harm essayait d'apercevoir la bague, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir elle avait les fleurs et sa mallette dans les mains.

H- J'ai bien remarqué que vous aviez des paroles sèches et froides à mon égard. Je voudrais qu'on en parle..

Mac- Il n'y a rien à dire!

H- Alors pourquoi vous êtes toujours sur la défensive avec moi?

Mac n'en revenait pas! Il osait demander pourquoi? Comme si ce moment sur le ferry n'avait été qu'une minute peu importante de leur relation!

Mac- désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de parler , j'ai beaucoup de travail Capitaine...

Mac referma la porte de son bureau, laissant un Harm triste et toujours pas fixé sur la réponse de Mac à Mic. Une fois parti, Mac poussa un soupir de soulagement. On aurait dit que Mic et Harm s'étaient ligués pour la harceler de questions! Elles'installa dans son fauteuil, ouvrit la petite enveloppe et put y lire : " Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, je serais là, si tu veux de moi". Pourquoi refuser cette demande après tout? Mic était doux, gentil, attentionné...tout ce qu'une femme pouvait rêver d'avoir... Mais d'un autre côté Mac se dit qu'elle avait justement besoin d'autre chose... de quelqu'un de différent...Mais ne s'était-elle pas forgé l'image d'un homme idéal, qui n'existait finalement pas dans la réalité mais simplement dans ses rêves…?

Mac se leva, mit les fleurs dans un vase. Quand ce fût fait, elle sortit pour aller se chercher un café. Arrivée dans la kitchenette, elle rencontra Harm, elle prit sa tasse, sans un mot et repartit vers son bureau. Mac prit soudain une décision. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela un vieil ami qui était Commandant à Top Gun.

Mac- Bonjour Jack, c'est Sarah Mackenzie du Jag.

Ja- Bonjour Sarah ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas appelé !

Mac- Oui je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces moments ci mais j'aimerais te voir, j'ai un service à te demander...

Ja- çà à l'air important... on peut en discuter autour d'un dîner si tu veux?

Mac- Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir de te revoir...

Ja- Au Bellacio, ce soir à 20h, çà te va?

Mac- Ok j'y serai, à toute à l'heure, et merci Jack.

Ja- De rien, à toute à l'heure.

Et Mac raccrocha. A peine eut-elle déposé son téléphone qu'on frappa à sa porte.

Mac- Entrez...

Harm- Mac, je venais voir si on pouvait se voir ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on parle...

M- Désolée mais ce soir je suis déjà prise… et puis il me semblait vous avoir dit que je n'avais pas envie de discuter!

Harm- Mac je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait mais depuis ce matin vous m'agressez, j'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi... est ce que c'est à cause de Brumby ?

Mac- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

Harm - Je ne sais pas mais vous avez l'air contrariée, et je sais ce que Brumby voulait faire hier soir...

Mac- Il vous l'a dit?

Harm- Il s'est plutôt vanté je dois dire..

Mac- Et alors.. ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est ma vie Harm, je fais ce que je veux tout de même !

A suivre…

Partie 3

Harm- Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais normalement quand on vous demande en mariage vous devez être heureuse et en parler à tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'êtes pas heureuse et ça se voit.

Mac- D'abord je suis en train de réfléchir donc c'est normal que je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. D'ailleurs vu toute l'histoire que vous en faites, je crois que je vais lui dire Oui !

Harm- Maaaccc ! Ne faites pas de bêtises que vous regretteriez

Mac- Je ne vous permets pas d'influencer ma décision. Fin de la discussion! Autre chose Capitaine?

Harm - Ne pas le colonel ...

Harm sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Il en avait assez de ce manque évident de communication! Il retourna dans son bureau et se remit au travail, énervé.

La journée se finit quand Mac se leva pour aller chez elle se préparer. Jack était un vieil ami et il l'aiderait certainement... Mac n'était pas très à l'aise vis à vis de ce qu'elle allait faire mais c'était la seule solution…

Elle arriva chez elle, fila prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre, et se prépara. Si Jack refusait de l'aider, elle devrait user d'arguments...plus convaincants... elle choisit une robe rouge longue et plutôt prête, elle monta dans sa voiture, pour se rendre au restaurant, elle était à l'heure comme à son habitude.

Restaurant "Bellacio"

Washington

Mac se présenta au restaurant et expliqua qu'un ami avait réservé une table pour deux. En regardant dans la salle, elle aperçut Jack qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle remercia le réceptionniste et se dirigea vers Jack.

Mac- Bonsoir Jack, je suis très heureuse de te revoir.

Ils s'étreignirent un instant puis Jack répondit :

Ja- Bonsoir, moi aussi je suis très content, tu es toujours aussi belle tu sais!

Mac- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Mac préféra ne pas aborder ce qu'elle voulait tout de suite car elle ne souhaitait pas que Jack ait l'impression qu'elle ait accepté ce dîner rien que pour çà.

Mac- Jack, qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps ?

Ja- Eh bien je suis toujours Commandant à Top Gun. Il y a des sacrés gars si tu savais!

Mac- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, y en a assez d'un au JAG!

Si vous bon-ah s et pilote au JAG?

Mac- Oui et un sacré pilote ! Justement c'est à propos de çà que je voulais te demander un service.

Ja- Vas-y je t'écoute...

Appartement de Harm

Union Station

Harm était toujours aussi triste du comportement de Mac, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Et dire qu'elle allait sans doute se marier avec cet... Il se donna un coup d'oreiller sur la tête pour arrêter de penser à çà... Il espérait pouvoir dormir un peu mieux que la nuit d'avant, mais il en doutait, il n'arrivait pas a sortir Mac de sa tête.

Restaurant Bellacio

Washington DC

Mac- Voilà je voulais te demander, si tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un pilote ?

Ja- Pourquoi? tu veux te débarrasser d'un pilote un peu trop collant?!

Mac- Non, mais j'aimerais qu'il soit le plus loin de moi possible, je ne veux plus être aussi proche de lui?

Ja- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ne veuilles plus jamais le revoir?

Mac- C'est une bien trop longue histoire! tu peux m'aider ou pas?

Jack - Ben on a toujours besoin de pilote, au moins çà me laisse ma chance avec toi…

Mac- Euhh Jack je ne sais pas quoi dire...tu ne m'as jamais rien avoué…

Jack- J'ai toujours cru que je n'avais pas ma chance, mais en te revoyant j'ai su à nouveau ce que c'était d'être amoureux…

Mac - Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Un silence s'installa. Mac s'adossa à sa chaise toujours aussi surprise et Jack attendait sûrement une réponse. En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se mit a réfléchir, et pensa directement au pilote dont elle voulait s'éloigner.

Jack- C'est à cause de lui n'est ce pas ?

Mac- De qui tu parles là?

Jack - du pilote dont tu veux tant te débarrasser, dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs.

M- Tu fais fausse route Jack!

Ja- ohh non et tu le sais, j'ai beau ne pas t'avoir vue depuis longtemps tu agis toujours de la meme façon...

Mac - Ah bon et de quelle façon j'agis ?

Ja- Tu fuis !

Mac- Je ne fuis pas Jack je suis un marin's !

Jack - mais tu es une femme aussi, et une femme amoureuse en plus ...

Mac- Tu es à coté de la plaque Jack! mais bon j'ai pas envie d'en parler tu m'aides oui ou non?

Jack - Ok je veux bien t'aider, mais j'aimerais savoir quand même son nom pour pouvoir lui demander si ca l'intéresse..

M- Il avait déjà envoyé une demande il y a quelques temps… Il s'appelle Harmon Rabb Jr… C'est un excellent pilote…

Ja- Peut-être mais il ne prend pas soin de toi!

Mac- Arrête Jack, je ne veux pas en parler...

Jack- Mais tu devrais ça te ferait du bien d'en parler..

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter des qualités de pilote de Harm et dès que Jack voulut aborder le sujet de sa relation avec lui, elle lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire "n'essaye même pas".

En fin de soirée, Jack raccompagna Mac chez elle, et lui promit de faire tout pour avoir Harm à Top Gun. Mac se sentit soulagée... Harm allait être envoyé loin d'elle et c'était bien mieux comme çà**.**

QG du Jag

Falls Church

Le lendemain matin

Mac arriva à 8h précise comme d'habitude, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. En arrivant à la hauteur du bureau de Harm, elle jeta un regard discret, mais il n'était pas encore arrivé.

A suivre…

Partie 4

Elle eut un rire nerveux en réfléchissant au nombre de fois où Harm était à l'heure le matin. C'était simple, çà se comptait sur les doigts de la main... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir cette pensée, qu'elle sentit une présence, elle se tourna et se retrouva à quelques millimètres du torse de Harm.

Harm-Bonjour Mac.

Mac- Bonjour Capitaine. Excusez-moi je ne vous avez pas vu...

H- Vous n'avez pas tous vos sens en éveil Marin's?

M- Je suis rentrée assez tard hier soir, c'est vrai, mais avec un bon café ça devrait aller Capitaine.

H- Laissez-moi deviner… Vous avez passé la soirée avec notre kangourou préféré d'Australie?

M-Haarrmmm ! Ca ne vous regarde pas avec qui je sors. Je vous laisse Capitaine j'ai beaucoup de travail...

Harm déposa sa sacoche dans son bureau et alla s'asseoir lorsque le quartier-maître Coates vint frapper à la porte pour lui donner un fax.

C- Monsieur, je viens de recevoir un fax pour vous.

H- Merci, Quartier-maitre.

Harm lut le fax attentivement et il dut s'asseoir tellement la nouvelle était exceptionnelle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mac qui le surveillait depuis son bureau. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut être bien faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, mais il pensa tout de suite à Mac, il devrait partir loin d'elle, et ça il devrait y réfléchir. Il serait obligé de faire un choix. Il avait la possibilité de réaliser son rêve mais ... après tout Mac allait sans doute se marier avec son australien et il n'avait aucunement envie de les voir s'enlacer ou se faire des bisous dans le cou. Accepter cette proposition pourrait finalement être la solution à tout çà…

Il se leva son fax à la main, se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Amiral, sa décision était prise, être loin d'elle était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, il arriva au bureau de Coates.

H- Quartier-maître, est ce que l'amiral est occupé ? J'aimerais lui parler ...

C- Oui Capitaine, je vous annonce.

Et Harm entra dans le bureau de l'Amiral. Il n'avait pas préparé ce qu'il allait dire à son supérieur, c'est donc comme çà qu'il se retrouva à bredouiller :

H- Amiral, ... j'ai reçu... pense que...

Il donna son fax à l'amiral, toujours au garde à vous, attendant la réaction de son co. L'Amiral lut le fax et ne parut pas si étonné que çà :

A- Je suppose que vous allez accepter Capitaine?

H- Oui Monsieur çà a toujours été mon rêve. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

A- Est ce que vous savez pour quelle date vous devez être là bas ?

H- Non, Monsieur, je vais leur téléphoner pour avoir tous les renseignements.

A-Très bien, je vais rechercher dès maintenant un remplaçant...J'annoncerai la nouvelle à tout le personnel quand vous aurez la date précise de votre départ. Rompez Capitaine

Harm s'exécuta. Il sortit du bureau et son regard tomba tout de suite sur Mac. Il devait lui annoncer la nouvelle avant que l'Amiral ne le fasse sinon elle le prendrait mal... Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Mac, il frappa à la porte.

M- Entrez !

H-Mac est ce que vous auriez le temps de manger un sandwich avec moi ce midi ? j'aimerais vous parler...

M- Pourquoi pas? Mon estomac commence à crier famine!

Sarah arbora un sourire qui mit Harm sur un petit nuage...

H- Ok j'ai quelques coups de téléphone à passer, puis on pourra y aller.

M- D'accord, je vous attends là.

Mac se doutait bien de la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Harm repartit dans son bureau, une fois fait, il se mit à téléphoner pour répondre qu'il acceptait la place et savoir a partir de quand il commençait. Une fois toutes les informations obtenues, il se redirigea vers le bureau de Mac. Elle sortit en le voyant arriver et ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin du jag, il commença son sandwich, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, comment allait-il lui dire ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par Mac.

M- Harm ? Est ce que vous allez bien ?

H- Quoi ? Oui çà va... Ecoutez Mac je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important..

M- Que se passe t-il Harm, vous avez l'air soucieux ?

H- Je viens de recevoir un fax de... de Top Gun... Un pilote vient de démissionner, une place se libère et ils ont pensé à moi...

M- Wouah mais c'est super, ce n'était pas votre rêve ? C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit un jour... Et vous avez accepté ?

Harm fut quelque peu décontenancé par la réaction de Mac. Il s'attendait à la voir déçue, triste… bref tout sauf çà…

H- Je ne sais pas encore, mais en voyant votre réaction, je crois que je vais accepter.

M-Je croyais que c'était votre rêve, et j'étais heureuse pour vous.

H- Ecoutez Mac je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez en même temps que les autres c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute aujourd'hui..

M- Je n'ai rien dit de mal Harm, je ne veux pas me disputer non plus..

Harm et Mac poussèrent un soupir en même temps. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils se faisaient leurs adieux et çà leur faisait mal intérieurement... Sans prononcer un mot, Harm retourna dans son bureau, vraiment déçu de la réaction de Mac. Elle se retrouva seule sur le banc, son sandwich dans les mains. Finalement elle n'avait plus très faim...pourtant c'était elle qui l'avait voulu, cette situation...mais malgré tout elle se sentait mal...

En fin de journée, Harm l'annonça à tout le monde, Harriet avait les larmes aux yeux et Bud n'en était pas loin. Quant à Mic il semblait jubiler! Il allait pouvoir enfin convaincre Mac de reconsidérer sa demande... du moins il allait essayer...

Harm devait être là-bas en fin de semaine, il rangea son bureau et se sépara des dossiers qu'il avait. Les jours passèrent très vite quand arriva le jeudi soir, il fit ses adieux à tout le monde. Il quittait une famille pour en rejoindre une autre... maintenant il devait se concentrer sur l'avenir et ne plus se retourner sur le passé...

Il quitta le Jag, le cœur brisé. Rentrant dans sa voiture il leva les yeux sur le bâtiment dans lequel il avait travaillé ces 5 dernières années.. Croisant le regard de Mac, il baissa les yeux et partit...

Sarah regarda la voiture s'éloigner et se motiva en disant qu'une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer pour elle...

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, Sarah ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait dit a Mic qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec lui, et il était retourné en Australie. Elle était la première arrivée au JAG et la dernière à en partir... elle prolongeait l'étude de ses dossiers chez elle à la place de dormir... elle n'y arrivait pas…

A suivre…

Partie 5

Elle continua comme ça encore quelques mois, mais l'amiral était très inquiet pour elle, il l'appela dans son bureau. Mac entra et l'amiral lui proposa de s'asseoir et vint s'installer à côté d'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait lui parler personnellement.

AC- J'aimerais vous posez une question Mac ...

M- Allez-y amiral.

AC- C'est le départ du capitaine Rabb qui vous met dans cet état, n'est ce pas?

M- Quel état, Monsieur? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire...

AC- Eh bien moi je vois Mac et vous aussi, vous le savez très bien! Vous restez le plus tard possible ici, vous arrivez tôt le matin... Vous ne sortez plus, quand je vous propose un déjeuner vous refusez à chaque fois. Je vois bien que vous allez mal.

Mac coupa court à la discussion, voyant très bien où l'Amiral voulait en venir :

M- Je ne souhaite pas en parler Amiral alors je voudrais retourner travailler Monsieur, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire.

AC- Oui justement : l'amour, on ne peut pas le fuir Colonel..

Mac se leva, se mit au garde-à-vous. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle se retourna vers l'Amiral :

M- Peut-être qu'il suffit de le vouloir...

Elle referma la porte. Voulait-elle vraiment oublier Harm? Elle n'en était plus très sûre aujourd'hui... Elle partit vers son bureau. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle ferma la porte et essuya le liquide salé.

Harm était à Top Gun depuis 6 mois mais il s'était vite intégré. Il retrouvait un monde qui lui était bien familier et qu'il aimait. Mais malgré tout le soir, quand il s'isolait dans sa chambre pour se reposer, il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait... ou plutôt quelqu'un... une présence... une femme qu'il aimait avoir à ses cotés et avec qui la séparation avait été tellement dure... quoique déconcertante vu la réaction de la personne... Mac... il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois... de leurs retrouvailles...

Ces amis l'invitaient souvent à sortir, ou à aller boire un verre, mais il refusait à chaque fois. Ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu de calme et de repos mais ses amis avaient bien remarqué le comportement de Hammer.

Souvent, il s'allongeait sur son lit et fermait les yeux... il se souvenait de Mac dans toute sa splendeur...ses yeux chocolats, son sourire, son corps si parfait...mais malheureusement une ombre venait gâcher ce beau tableau... cet australien de malheur... Mic Brumby... ce kangourou sans gêne ... il aurait bien voulu avoir un second round avec luien Australie! s'il pouvait le pousser aux fesses pour qu'il puisse y retourner, çà lui ferait très plaisir!

Quelques semaines plus tard Jack décida de téléphoner à Sarah pour savoir comment elle allait.

J-Allo Sarah?

M- Oui...

J- Salut, c'est Jack.

M- Bonjour, Jack. Excuse-moi je t'avais pas reconnu..

J- Alors comment vas-tu depuis que ton paquet a été livré à Top Gun?

M- Jaaaccckkk ! Harm n'est pas un paquet... et ca va je vais bien dit-elle sans conviction.

J- A t'entendre on ne dirait pas...

M- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec çà bon sang!

J- Calme toi, regarde top gun si çà te détend!

M- Ce n'est franchement pas le moment! Je suis sur une affaire très importante et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

J- Bizarrement tu n'en a jamais depuis que ton Harm est parti...

M- Ce n'est pas MON Harm, et je fais ce que l'amiral me donne, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

J- Mais bien sûr, c'est bizarre mais je crois que je sais exactement le comportement que tu as, car j'ai le même de mon côté.

M- Mais de quoi tu parles

J- De rien, mais je crois que tu as fait une bêtise en l'éloignant de toi ...

M- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire çà?

J- Harm refuse toutes sorties, s'isole le soir dans sa chambre, Dieu seul sait à quoi il pense... mais moi je peux aisément le deviner...

M- Franchement je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je sors, c'est parce que ce soir j'avais un dossier important, sinon je ne serais pas chez moi, tu as eu de la chance...

J- Mais oui je vais te croire Sarah ! Arrête de te cacher la vérité, ouvre les yeux, tu veux être malheureuse toute ta vie ? Il est amoureux de toi ce type... amoureux transi même! C'est aussi simple que çà!

M- Non justement, ce n'est pas si simple...

J- Et si tu arrêtais de te compliquer la vie pour une fois?

M- c'est mieux comme ça Jack... Je sais qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il me l'aurait dit, tu ne crois pas ?

J- Non justement, il a l'air d'avoir du mal à en parler. Quand on lui parle d'une femme il se referme comme une huitre.

M- Peut-être qu'il a déjà une copine et que justement il n'a pas envie d'entendre parler d'autres femmes… De toute façon je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du boulot.

J- Ok, ne te fâche pas Sarah, et pour te dire je ne crois pas qu'il ait quelqu'un mais bon, puisque tu es si pressée, je te laisse, on se revoit bientôt ?

M- Si tu veux... à bientôt..

J- A bientôt Sarah et pense à te détendre de temps en temps! Salut.

Mac n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Jack avait déjà raccroché. De son côté Jack avait enfin compris pourquoi Sarah lui avait demandé de prendre Harmon Rabb à Top Gun, ils étaient aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre, il devait peut être essayé d'en parler avec lui...

6 mois plus tard

QG du JAG

Mac sortit de l'ascenseur à 7h30 du matin, comme tous les jours... elle préférait arriver avant tout le branle bas de combat du matin... Elle s'était habituée à ce rythme depuis un an. Elle s'installa dans son bureau, quand l'Amiral passa devant, il eut beaucoup de tristesse pour son amie, il allait essayer de faire quelque chose pour eux ... Une affaire venait d'arriver sur son bureau...parfaite pour Mac pensait-il… ce serait l'occasion de renouer un contact après un an de séparation... L'Amiral convoqua Mac dans son bureau. Mac arriva dans le bureau de l'Amiral, il lui expliqua un peu l'affaire, mais quand il lui dit ou elle devait aller, elle eut un geste de recul :

M- Monsieur, pourquoi me donnez-vous cette affaire, vous ne pouvez pas envoyer le lieutenant Roberts ?

AC- Le lieutenant est déjà sur une grosse affaire, il connait bien le dossier je ne peux pas lui retirer.

M- Le Capitaine Striker alors?

AC- Je me demande pourquoi vous ne voulez pas cette affaire, dit-il avec un regard malicieux. Je suis désolé Mac mais c'est un ordre. Rompez!

M- A vos ordres...

Mac retourna dans son bureau, lisant un peu le dossier. Comme par hasard c'était à elle qu'on confiait ce genre d'affaire... Le capitaine Lukas Sanders, pilote de l'aéronavale, avait disparu depuis 48h, la police locale n'avait retrouvé aucune trace et le Commandant commençait à s'inquiéter du sort de son pilote. Ce n'était pas l'affaire en elle-même qui gênait Mac mais plutôt le lieu où çà s'était déroulé... le Capitaine Sanders était pilote à Top Gun..

A suivre…

Partie 6

Harm avait essayé de retrouver le Capitaine mais en vain. il alla trouver Jack, pour lui dire qu'il essayait de le retrouver, alors Jack lui dit:

J- Attends Harm je vais venir avec toi peut être qu'à deux on va le retrouver, de toute façon on nous envoie quelqu'un pour cette affaire..

H- Comment çà?

J- J'ai prévenu le JAG, ils vont faire venir un enquêteur...

Le cœur de Harm fit soudain un bond dans sa poitrine... pourvu que ce ne soit pas...Mac... Harm se risqua à demander :

H- Vous savez qui c'est exactement?

Jack fit exprès une description évasive :

J- Une femme je crois...

Harm avait vu juste il n'y avait pas trente six femmes au JAG.. à moins que son remplaçant soit en fait une remplaçante mais il n'y croyait pas trop.. Harm n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que çe soit, Jack le regardait...

J- Harm, tu vas bien ?

H-Eeuuhh ... Oui, Oui je vais bien ...

Jack remarqua bien la réaction de Hammer et décida de s'amuser encore un peu..

J- Mais c'est vrai, peut-être que tu la connais, toi qui étais au JAG avant…

H-possible ...

J- Ca serait bien comme ca peut être qu'à vous deux vous retrouveriez le Capitaine...

H- Je ne vais pas enquêter avec elle ce n'est plus mon boulot… Elle prendra le relais elle n'aura surement pas besoin de moi …

J- Ne te fâche pas comme ça Harm, pourquoi t'énerves tu ? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, il y a un problème avec une femme au Jag ?

H- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Jack, excuse-moi...

Et Harm sortit du bureau sans dire un mot, plongé dans ses pensées.

Mac faisait ses bagages, et mettait quelques vêtements dans son sac. Elle avait l'habitude de ce rituel mais là c'était particulier... Elle boucla son sac et respira un grand coup… elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir aux prochaines heures qu'elle allait vivre… Comment était-il, est ce qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Elle avait peur de toutes ses questions... Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit le klaxon du taxi, qui l'appelait, elle se leva et partit vers l'aéroport.

Harm avait fini ses séances de pilotage et était maintenant en train d'écouter la leçon de l'instructeur. Il détestait toujours la théorie pure! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers le ciel... Mac devait être dans l'avion et arriverait dans quelques heures tout au plus... Il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras sans penser à rien d'autre... si ce n'est à cet abruti d'australien avec qui elle devait être mariée maintenant... A cette pensée il cassa la mine de son crayon à papier sur la table.

Mac arriva à Top Gun quelques heures plus tard, elle était très anxieuse pour ses retrouvailles. A peine sortie, elle entendit "Sarah" elle se retourna pour voir Jack.

J- Salut Mac, tu as fait bon voyage?

M- Salut. Çà a été. On y va?

En allant vers la voiture Jack fit remarquer à Sarah :

J- Harm est aussi anxieux que toi!

M- mais qu'est ce que tu racontes je ne suis pas anxieuse, je ne voulais pas venir mais on m'en a donné l'ordre, mais je vais régler cette affaire au plus vite et retourner chez moi.

J- Prends plutôt cette enquête comme une opportunité de le revoir...

M- Et si on arrêtait de parler de çà pour changer?

J- Comme tu voudras…

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence complet. Enfin arrivés, Jack lui montra où elle allait loger, il la laissa s'installer et lui dit:

J- Tu me rejoints dans mon bureau, quand tu seras prête.

M- D'accord.

Mac fit rapidement le tour de sa maison et défit son sac. Elle ferma à clé et sortit rejoindre Jack. Sur le chemin elle commença à croiser des pilotes, qui gardaient la bouche grande ouverte en la voyant... Elle entendit même un "waouh" dans son dos. Du moment qu'elle ne rencontrait pas Harm, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Elle arriva dans le bureau de Jack, il lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle regardait souvent dehors et Jack le remarqua...

J- Il n'est pas là pour l'instant Sarah.

M- Hein? euhh pardon je t'écoute.

J- Pour simplifier, tu dois retrouver Sanders, c'est un de mes meilleurs éléments… il a été aperçu la dernière fois i jours... Ses amis disent qu'il paraissait soucieux mais rien de plus... à toi de mener ton enquête.

M- Je vais commencer par interroger ses amis..

Mac demanda à Jack de lui procurer la liste des amis de Sanders. Il lui donna quelques minutes plus tard et tout en sortant du bureau elle la lut rapidement... Le nez plongé dans sa liste, elle ne regardait pas devant elle, et percuta un pilote, sans relever la tête, elle lui dit:

M- Oh ! désolée..

Elle leva les yeux, et vit le nom "PAYTON" sur la combinaison du pilote.

M- Vous êtes le Lieutenant Payton, c'est bien çà?

P- Oui c'est çà Madame, dit-il tout en dévisageant Mac de la tête aux pieds.

Cela tombait bien, Payton était sur la liste des amis de Sanders..

M- J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions à propos du lieutenant Sanders. Avez-vous un moment ?

P- Oh, je crois que oui Madame, le Commandant Rabb nous a dit que l'on avait terminé…

M- Le Commandant Rabb?

P- Oui Madame, c'est notre instructeur.

Mac sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer et dut s'asseoir pour se remettre de cette nouvelle! Le Lieutenant Payton s'inquiéta :

P- Vous allez bien Madame? Vous êtes toute pâle.

M- çà va aller lieutenant merci.

Mac se releva, et partit en direction d'un petit bureau, qu'on lui avait donné, elle s'installa, et commença à interroger Payton.

M- Quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois le Lieutenant Sanders ?

P- Il y a deux jours Madame, comme les autres je pense...

M- Vous a t-il paru inquiet, préoccupé?

P- Un peu Madame, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Sanders est quelqu'un de très stressé de nature donc çà ne m'a pas paru anormal..

M- Ah bon ? Que voulez vous dire par stressé... Est ce qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait ?

P- Ohh oui Madame il adore piloter! comme nous tous ici! mais il a toujours eu peur d'un peu de tout... mais ces temps-ci il était ailleurs… il ne souhaitait pas en parler...

M- vous ne savez pas s'il fréquentait quelqu'un ou s'il était malade

P- Non Madame, je ne saurais rien vous dire, mais vous devriez peut être demander au Commandant Rabb, je l'ai déjà vu parler avec lui, mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient...

Harm avait toujours eu cette qualité d'écouter les autres...la preuve ici une fois de plus.. Mac ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devrait lui parler... Mac mit fin à l'entretien avec Payton :

M- Très bien merci Lieutenant Payton nous avons fini...

A suivre

Partie 7

Jack était toujours dans son bureau, quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il leva la tête et vit Harm, il lui fit un sourire :

J- ca a été avec les gars aujourd'hui ?

H- Oui pas de problème, euhh... est ce que tu as vu Mac ?

J- Oui, je lui ai donné un bureau, pour son enquête...

H- Comment était-elle ?

J- Si tu allais la voir, tu le saurais par toi-même non ?

H- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas censé t'occuper de la vie privée de tes officiers?

J- Mac et toi, c'est un cas spécial!

H- Comment çà?

J- Harm s'il te plait! çà fait 4 ans que vous vous tournez autour sans passer à l'acte! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre! même un aveugle le verrait! sauf vous deux forcément!

H- comment sais tu tout ca toi ?

J- Je connais Mac depuis un long moment...

H- Ah bon et il y a encore des choses que je devrais savoir ?

J- Rassure-toi je ne te ferai pas de l'ombre, Mac et moi sommes seulement amis.. Rassuré?

H- Arrête avec çà!

Et Harm sortit du bureau, légèrement excédé par l'attitude de Jack.. Resté dans son bureau, il soupira :

J- Ahhhh les jeunes!

Harm arriva tout près du bureau de Mac, mais il n'osa pas entrer, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il fit demi tour et partit vers son bureau... Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Mac l'avait entendu et l'avait vu, mais n'avait pas osé bouger non plus... Mac avait retenu sa respiration.. Pourvu qu'il n'entre pas, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire...çà faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vuw et dès qu'elle entendait sa voix ou le voyait son cœur battait la chamade comme une collégienne..

La fin de journée arriva vite, elle passa au bureau de Jack pour lui dire qu'elle partait...

M-Salut Jack

J- Salut Mac, alors tu en sais un peu plus sur Sanders ?

M- Non pas vraiment pour l'instant, mais je vais rentrer je suis fatiguée, bonne soirée Jack.

J- Ok Merci Mac à toi aussi.

Mac prit le chemin de sa maison qui se situait à l'extérieur de la base. Elle profita d'être dehors pour respirer l'air frais... Une fois arrivée devant la porte de "chez elle" elle l'ouvrit et rentra, déposa sa sacoche sur le canapé, enleva la veste de son uniforme et mit à chauffer de l'eau pour se faire un thé. Elle se massa ensuite le cou tout en s'affalant dans le canapé.. elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais ce qu'elle vit c'était l'image de Harm comme elle l'avait vu tout a l'heure, il avait l'air d'aller bien, mais elle n'avait pas vu le sourire qu'elle connaisssait tant, et ça elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se dit alors qu'il était peut être malheureux comme elle l'était depuis leur séparation... elle sortit de ses penséesavec le bruit de l'eau qu'elle avait mise à chauffer. Elle se leva, et versa l'eau chaude dans son mug qui contenait un sachet de thé. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et but une gorgée du précieux liquide. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et posa sa tête dessus. Demain, elle allait devoir l'interroger, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle devrait se comporter, est ce qu'elle devait être froide ou bien amicale comme si de rien n'était. Elle commença à s'endormir, mais arriva tout de même à se relever, pour finir son thé. Elle passa sous la douche et alla se coucher, la journée de demain allait être dure...

Harm se réveilla le lendemain matin comme un jour normal. Il secoua la tête et repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire.. ses joues passèrent au rouge léger en songeant à Mac dans cette baignoire, remplie de mousse et de pétales de roses... il devait donner un cours ce matin et ne devait pas être en retard. S'il avait appris quelque chose ici c'était la ponctualité. Il mit son uniforme et partit en direction de la salle la tête encore toute pleine de Mac. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'installa au bureau. Il pensa à ce que Jack lui avait dit... "Je la connais depuis un long moment..." Mac ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui, il se posait quelques questions mais il fut interrompu par les pilotes qui arrivaient..

Mac arriva à son bureau. Elle n'était pas très réveillée ce matin, elle avait mal dormi car elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle fit son planning de la journée : voir si Sanders n'avait pas d'antécédents judiciaires, et surtout aller interroger Harm. Rien qu'à cette pensée son estomac se noua.

Elle commença ses recherches mais ne trouva rien, c'était un élève "modèle", pas un avertissement, rien, elle se dit « qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? » elle devait maintenant voir Harm mais elle ne savait pas s'il était occupé, elle téléphona à Jack pour lui demander...

M- Allo Jack C'est Mac...

J- Salut Mac, comment vas tu ce matin ?

M- Ca peut aller, je te téléphone pour te demander quand est ce que je peux interroger Harm aujourd'hui ?

J- Il devrait avoir fini son cours à 11h. Il reprend l'après-midi à 15h çà devrait vous laisser le temps de parler et d'échanger vos souvenirs...

M- De l'interroger sur Sanders surtout! Merci Jack à plus tard

J- De rien, Sarah à plus tard.

Il était 9h45, elle avait le temps. Elle fit encore quelques recherches, mais ne trouva toujours rien. Quand elle vit 11h05, elle se leva, et se donna un peu de courage... elle prit la direction du bureau de Harm. Arrivée, elle frappa deux coups sur la porte, et entendit

H- Entrez...

Elle franchit le seuil de la porte. Elle retenait sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les yeux de Harm, qui se levaient de la pile de dossier entassée sur son bureau. A ce moment, son cœur se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure et bredouilla :

M- Bonjour.

Harm paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que Mac et articula un « Bonjour Mac ». Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se regarder sans un mot. Puis Harm reprit les choses en main :

H- Asseyez-vous.

M- Merci...

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, mais il le fallait

M- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ici, vous avez l'air en forme.

H- Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais... et vous, vous avez l'air fatiguée ?

M- Un peu mais ca va... Je venais pour l'enquête que je fais sur Sanders... J'aurais quelques questions à vous posez...

H- Mais bien sûr Mac...

Harm et Mac discutèrent pendant près de 1h30 au sujet de Sanders. Mac apprit qu'il commençait à se lasser des cours théoriques et que parfois il paraissait très pressé d'être à la fin de la journée, contrairement au comportement normal d'un pilote qui veut rester aux commandes de son appareil le plus tard possible. Harm soupçonnait que Sanders ait une petite amie. Selon lui c'était la seule explication à son comportement. Quand ils eurent terminé, l'estomac de Mac, se fit entendre, et Harm se mit à rire

H- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas on dirait... Je vous invite à déjeuner ca vous dit ?

Mac hésita mais finit par accepter. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le self et chacun leur tour choisirent leur repas. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à une table un peu éloignée des autres pour être tranquilles. Mac remarqua avec ironie le plateau de Harm dépourvu de viande :

M- Effectivement certaines choses ne changent jamais… Toujours végétarien à ce que je vois..

Il la regarda sourire aux lèvres et répondit:

H- voyant votre assiette, vous avez totalement raison, je me suis toujours demandé comment vous faîtes pour en avaler autant et avoir le corps que vous avez...

M- C'est secret défense, Commandant...

H- comment savez vous que je suis Commandant, vous le saviez avant de venir ici ?

M- Non, c'est le Lieutenant Payton qui me l'a dit... Félicitations Harm...

A suivre….

Partie 8

H- Merci. Comment est mon remplaçant?

M- Eh bien çà ne me change pas beaucoup de vous : il a un ego surdimensionné, arrogant, têtu..

H- Ben comme ça, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à vous habituer avec lui, vous avez eu l'habitude... dit il en riant.

M- Oui, mais de toute manière, je ne travaille pas beaucoup avec lui et c'est mieux comme ça...

H- pourquoi dites vous cela Mac, vous ne vouliez plus travailler avec moi ? c'est ce que je suis entrain de me demander, vous avez l'air de ne pas vouloir travailler avec mon remplaçant parce qu'il me ressemble dans un certain sens. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas quoi..

Mac se raidit sur sa chaise en entendant la dernière phrase de Harm.. Si jamais il apprenait que c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé ici, il serait furieux et jamais il ne la pardonnerait..

M- Non ce n'est pas ça mais je préfère travailler seule ou avec Bud, depuis que vous êtes parti j'ai du mal à travailler en équipe?

h- Ah bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mac ? Je vous trouve bizarre, avant mon départ, je me suis demandé ce qu'il vous arrivait. J'allais partir et vous m'avez fait un grand sourire et souhaité bonne chance, je ne vous comprends plus du tout...

M- Vous auriez préféré que je vous dise le contraire? çà a toujours été votre rêve, vous le réalisez je trouve çà merveilleux!

Harm allait répliquer lorsque Mac reprit :

M- Point à la ligne Harm.

Leur discussion ressemblait à un échange de tirs nourris et Mac sentait qu'elle perdait pied et que Harm gagnait du terrain.. Harm n'était pas du tout convaincu, il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il y avait trop de choses bizarres, ils finirent leurs repas sans dire un mot.. Une fois fini, ils retournèrent à la base et Harm dit :

H- Mac j'aimerais qu'on se revoit encore avant que vous ne repartiez...

M- On verra Harm, si j'ai le temps ...

Et Mac lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de son bureau. Harm soupçonnait quelque chose... Elle devait finir cette enquête au plus vite pour pouvoir partir.. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours ce réflexe de fuir? Et si pour une fois elle faisait face à la situation? Si elle lui avouait tout avant que Harm ne découvre la vérité?

Harm rentra dans son bureau, toujours dans ses pensées, il s'installa à son bureau, quand il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte...

H- Entrez...

J- Salut Harm, que fais tu ici ? tu peux rentrer chez toi

H- Je sais, je viens d'aller déjeuner avec Mac, et je l'ai ramenée...

J- Ah bon ? et comment se sont passées vos retrouvailles ?

H- Bizarres ...

Jack se mit à bredouiller :

J- Bizarres comment?

H- J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression que Mac me cache quelque chose...

J- Ahh oui?

Jack toussota et Harm eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser :

J- Ecoute Harm, j'en peux plus faut que je te parle.

H- Comment çà, qu'est ce qui se passe?

J- Alors voilà, euhh...

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir

M-Non Jack c'est à moi à le lui dire ...

Harm les regarda l'un après l'autre, il ne savait plus quoi dire ...

H- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici...

Mac baissa les yeux puis elle se tourna vers Jack :

M- C'est moi qui ait été à l'origine de tout çà, c'est à moi de tout avouer.

J- Mais j'y ai pris une part importante aussi..

M- Non tu n'as fait que me rendre un service...

Harm s'immisça dans la conversation :

H- Quel service?

M- Je vais tout vous expliquer mais ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait.

Mac lui raconta toute l'histoire. Plus elle avançait dans ses explications plus la tête de Harm changeait. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière ...

Elle sortit du bureau en courant, le visage inondé de larmes. Quand à Jack il ne savait plus où se mettre... Il finit par battre en retraite et se retirer dans son bureau. En ce qui concernait Harm, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil, n'en revenant toujours pas du tour que Mac lui avait joué! Comment avait-elle osé le manipuler de la sorte, comme un pantin?! Il se leva quelques minutes plus tard et partit en direction de chez lui, il avait besoin de sortir de là... Il arriva, et prit une douche froide, il en avait besoin, peut être que ça allait lui remettre les idées en place... Tout n'était pas clair depuis ces dernières 30 minutes… Il alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire...une chose était sure, il était loin de lui pardonner! Toute cette histoire le faisait enrager...

Mac n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami, et l'homme qu'elle aime, et tout ca pour une stupide décision. Elle essuya ses larmes, et se releva, prit le dossier Sanders et se dit qu'il valait mieux se changer les idées là dessus, on verrait bien avec Harm plus tard... Mac devait trouver la petite amie de Sanders. Après avoir interrogé quelques uns de ses amis, elle réussit à obtenir un prénom et une description : Anna, blonde, 1m75, yeux se dit qu'elle devait habiter peut être dans la ville à coté. Elle devait s'y rendre pour essayer de la retrouver. Elle demanda à Jack un véhicule, une fois fait, elle partit faire ses recherches.

Vers 15h, Jack remarqua qu'Harm n'était toujours pas là, il appela les pilotes et leur dit que le cours était reporté au lendemain. Il se doutait que Harm ne viendrait pas, il voulait essayer de lui parler, il se dirigea vers chez Harm, mais il ne l'y trouva pas.. Il partit en ville, s'arrêta au premier bar qu'il trouva et y rentra, mais pas de Harm, il continua comme ça pendant une heure, mais toujours rien, il commençait à s'inquiéter, il avait peur qu'Harm ne fasse une bêtise. Jack pensa qu'il était préférable d'appeler Mac :

J- Mac tu sais ou est Harm?

M- Euhh non

J- Je commence à m'inquiéter je l'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver..

M- Je ne sais pas où il pourrait être, je ne connais plus ses habitudes. Je ne sais pas, il est peut être parti boire un verre, ou aller voir une copine...

J- Mac, tu ne sais rien du tout effectivement, Harm ne sort jamais. A chaque fois qu'on lui a proposé de sortir, il a refusé. Et une copine il n'en a pas, il ne veut aucune femme... sauf une...

Mac soupira :

M- Jaaccckkkk... il a peut être besoin d'un peu de temps... Laisse-lui jusqu'à ce soir... Peut être qu'il va revenir..

J- Oui mais dans quel état? J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en soucies pas..

M- NON ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis inquiète aussi..

J- Où es tu ?

M- Je suis à la maison pourquoi ?

J- Je viens te chercher, à nous deux on le retrouvera...

M- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille encore me parler...

J- Arrête de dire des bêtises, vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, alors bouge toi et allons le chercher...

A suivre…

Partie 9

J- J'arrive dans 15 minutes…

M- D'accord.

Jack arriva 15 minutes plus tard et se mirent en route à la recherche de Harm.

Harm était assis sur la plage, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Mac l'avait éloigné… Qu'avait il fait pour qu'elle ne le rejette ainsi, il cherchait, mais ne trouvait rien… A part peut-être à Sydney quand il lui avait demandé d'attendre… Mais il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, il fallait qu'ils parlent, il voulait savoir …Il se sentait blessé, trahi… Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Il serrait les poings et se sentait capable de tout à ce moment là… Mais quand il irait parler à Mac, il devrait essayer de garder son calme…

Mac était installée dans la voiture quand elle s'arrêta de respirer quelques secondes…

M- Jack … Je crois savoir où il est…

J- Ah bon… Il me semblait que tu connaissais plus ses habitudes….

M- Jaaaccckkk…. Il devrait être près de la plage, ne me demande pas comment je fais, je n'en sais rien moi-même…

J-Ok

Ils partirent en direction de la plage, une fois arrivés, elle sortit de la voiture, Jack la suivit quand ils le virent, Mac voulut repartir mais Jack la retint…

J- Vas-y, il faut que vous parliez…

Mac respira un grand coup et marcha en direction de Harm. Il dut entendre les bruits de ses pas et se retourna, surpris, le visage encore couvert de larmes. Il soupira et choisit de rester dans la position qu'il avait. Mac vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle osait à peine le regarder tellement elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et en le voyant dans cet état, Mac se sentit encore plus coupable.

H- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Dit-il froidement…

M- Harm, je voudrais expliquer mon geste…

H- Je me demande ce que j'ai pu vous faire pour que vous m'envoyiez loin de vous, j'ai trouvé votre réaction bizarre, quand je vous ai annoncé la nouvelle, maintenant je comprends mieux, vous étiez contente que je parte et pas parce que c'était mon rêve …

M- Harm vous vous trompez, je…

Harm lui coupa brutalement la parole…

H- Moi je me trompe ? C'est vous la coupable dans cette histoire…

Le ton dur de Harm fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Mac. Harm reprit sur un ton plus doux

H- Pourquoi Mac ? Je veux juste savoir pourquoi…

M- Vous ne vouliez pas de moi, et je n'aurais pas su vivre avec vous à mes côtés sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous… Alors j'ai appelé Jack et je me suis servie de Mic, pour vous pousser à partir, mais une fois que vous avez été parti, j'ai dit à Mic que je ne l'épouserais pas, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et il m'a répondu qu'il savait que je ne l'aimais pas, que mon cœur était déjà pris. Il est retourné en Australie, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, je ne sors jamais, je ne veux voir personne, l'Amiral me l'a fait remarquer, je travaille tout le temps et ne dors presque pas…. Depuis que vous êtes parti, je ne vis plus, finit elle dans un murmure…

Harm écouta l'explication de Mac sans rien dire. Ses derniers mots le surprirent… Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes et Harm avoua…

H- Moi non plus je n'arrive plus à vivre Mac, vous me manquez ….

Il la prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages, il devraient sûrement encore parler, mais c'était déjà un bon début, il la voulait, il ferait tout pour la conquérir, il prit son visage entre les mains, essuya de son pouce les larmes de Mac. Le cœur de Mac s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit le contact des mains de Ham sur son visage. Elle se plongea dans son regard et put y lire un soupçon de pardon. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais elle pensa qu'il était trop tôt… Elle prit les mains de Harm et se remit contre son torse, elle entendit son cœur battre très fort, elle dit pour alléger la tension qu'il y avait….

M- Faudrait peut être lui dire de se calmer maintenant…

H- Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas, quand vous êtes près de moi, il s'emballe, sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit…

Mac se redressa et regarda Harm. Leurs visages furent irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre et leurs lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact. Harm se laissa bercer par la vague et poussa un soupir. Son cœur battait encore plus vite que tout à l'heure et il avait enfin compris ce qui lui avait tant manqué pendant cette année… Jack s'éclipsa discrètement en voyant la tournure des évènements… Ils étaient réunis et c'était le principal… Maintenant c'était le moment de parler… Ils se séparèrent à bout de soufle, front contre front, ils ne se lâchèrent pas un instant des yeux, elle y vit le désir de Harm, mais ils avaient le temps, il fallait peut être parler encore un peu… Mac proposa :

M – Et si on allait au restaurant pour changer de la nourriture du mess des officiers ?

H - Pourquoi pas… Mais il faut que je change de tenue alors..

M - Pas de problème, je dois aussi me changer, et nous pourrons discuter encore un peu…

H- Oui, ça va me faire du bien de sortir, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus fait…

Ils se levèrent en même temps et Harm mis sa main dans celle de Mac. Elle lui lança un sourire. Ils revinrent vers la base à pied….

H – Je passe vous prendre à 19h30 ça ira ?

M – Bien sûr…

H – J'essayerai de ne pas être en retard, dit il avec un clin d'œil…

Mac se dirigea vers sa maison, tandis que Harm allait vers sa chambre. Mac s'affaira à trouver une tenue correcte… Si elle avait su, elle aurait emmené une robe de soirée… Elle se décida pour un haut bleu un peu décolleté et un pantalon léger. De son côté Harm était très nerveux , il alla prendre sa douche, trébucha en y rentrant, il jura un coup, il arriva enfin à finir de se laver sans faire d'autres bêtises, il sortit et alla vers son armoire, il décida de mettre un pantalon beige et une chemise noir, il se coiffa, se regarda dans le miroir, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il allait sortir avec Mac…

En ce qui concernait Sarah, elle n'arrivait pas à s'occuper en attendant l'heure. Elle prenait un magazine mais en feuilletait sans intérêt les pages. La jeune femme se regarda une dixième fois dans la glace pour vérifier que tout était parfait. Elle respira profondément un grand coup mais ne réussit pas à se calmer. Sarah n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, quand elle entendit une voiture, son estomac se noua. Elle paniqua même un peu, quand elle entendit sonner….

Elle alla ouvrir et vit Harm, elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer de ses yeux, elle était comme hypnotisée… Harm s'approcha de son visage et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres, et la sortit de sa torpeur…

H – Est-ce que ça va Sarah ?

Partie 10

Sarah sentit un frisson dans son dos, Harm ne l'appelant que très rarement comme ça, elle n'avait pas l'habitude….

M – Oui ça va bien, je vous attendais…

H – Je suis en retard ?

M – Non pas du tout et puis si vous étiez en retard je ne vous en voudrais pas de trop…

H – C'est vrai ça ?

M – Si vous étiez en retard de 10 minutes oui, mais 30 minutes là ça commencerait à faire….

Harm sourit à la réaction de Mac, et reconnut très bien le colonel des marines qui était en elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, lui fit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et lui sourit, il lui prit les mains…

H – On y va ? Je commence à avoir faim moi….

M – Ce n'est pas moi qui dois dire ça normalement ?

Harm et Mac allèrent en ville, au restaurant « Le Bellacio ». Un serveur leur désigna une table dans un coin tranquille… Ils avaient besoin de calme et d'intimité pour pouvoir parler… Ils s'installèrent, Harm prit la main de Sarah, il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais il avait peur de se fâcher avec elle, ce soir, il ne voulait voir qu'une chose : le sourire de Sarah. Un serveur vint leur donner le menu. Chacun mit le nez dedans et Sarah en ressortit la première en disant :

M – Pour vous ce sera des lasagnes végétariennes, je suppose ?

H - Elles ne peuvent pas être aussi bonnes que les miennes… Non j'ai envie de changer, je vais prendre un plat de poisson….

Harm avait réussi, Sarah était abasourdie…

M – Je vais prendre un Steak avec des frites et de la salade….

H – Par contre vous, vous n'avez pas changé…

M - On ne change pas d'aussi bonnes choses.

H – C'est sûr, certaines choses ne doivent surtout pas changer.

Mac aimait ce petit jeu mais malgré tout elle décida de le stopper, pour rendre la soirée plus « claire ». S'ils commençaient à échanger des sous entendus, leur relation ne pourrait pas avancer.

M- Harm, je ne voudrais pas mettre la mauvaise ambiance à notre soirée, mais il faut s'expliquer. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas notre fort à tous les deux, alors essayons de ne pas se fâcher et parlons entre adultes…

H – Je vous écoute Mac…

Mac ne savait pas par où commencer… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains… Elle bougeait nerveusement la bague qu'elle avait à la main droite. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Harm… Elle n'arrivait même pas à le regarder en face….Soudain, elle vit la main de Harm se rapprocher de la sienne et il lui serra la main pour la calmer. Elle prit une grande respiration….

M - Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait cela… Vous ne vouliez pas de moi, sur le ferry à Sydney, vous m'avez repoussée… J'ai eu très mal, quand nous sommes revenus, je n'arrivais pas à travailler avec vous comme avant, et surtout comme si de rien était, j'ai voulu partir de Washington puis j'ai pensé à Jack et à votre rêve donc j'ai décidé de l'appeler. Je lui ai expliqué que vous étiez un excellent pilote et il a accepté de vous prendre….

Mac ne savait pas ce que pensait Harm, elle avait beau le sonder au plus profond de ses yeux bleus, elle ne voyait rien…

M – Je sais que j'ai été lâche, j'ai vraiment très mal agi et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… Je sais que vous aurez certainement du mal à me croire mais c'est la vérité, je vous le jure….

H - Je vous crois mais je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais cru que vous seriez venue me voir, pour tenter de parler, ce n'est pas notre fort mais on aurait pu essayé, on y arrive bien aujourd'hui… Sarah, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, vous m'avez tellement manqué…

Ces dernières paroles réconfortèrent Mac….

M – Vous m'avez manqué aussi… Même si je comprends que vous ayez du mal à le croire…

H – Mac, vous m'avez raconté cette histoire et je pense que la meilleure arme que je puisse utiliser c'est… Le pardon… Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous traversons une crise au sein de notre équipe… On s'en est toujours sortis…

M – La différence c'est qu'aujourd'hui la crise se situe entre nous deux, pas seulement en tant que collègues et partenaires de travail.

H – Je sais, mais nous allons y arriver, j'aimerais que cela s'arrange entre nous….

Harm fut coupé par le serveur, qui apportait leurs plats.

H – Merci

M – Merci

Le serveur partit, et il reprit…

H – Sarah, si vous nous laissiez une chance, pour voir ou ça va nous mener ?

M – Vous croyez ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous blesser à nouveau, je tiens trop à vous…

H – Justement si vous tenez à moi, vous devriez voir que je vis un supplice depuis que vous êtes arrivée et que mon cœur bat comme le premier jour ou l'on s'est rencontré…

M- Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai eu très peur de vous voir, j'avais mon cœur qui battait la chamade, les mains moites, mais quand vous m'avez prise dans vos bras, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine…

Harm se rapprocha de Sarah, lui prit la main…

H – Je crois que, si vous continuez, c'est le mien qui va sortir de ma poitrine dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

M- Harm, j'ai une envie folle de vous embrasser mais nous sommes au milieu d'un restaurant, je vais essayer de bien me comporter, alors finissons de manger et nous irons nous promener après, nous pourrons encore parler et peut être plus …

H- Peut être plus ?

M- Oui…

H- Alors finissons de manger ….

Ils finirent leurs plats, le serveur arriva pour débarrasser la table, il leurs proposa un dessert qu'ils refusèrent… Ils n'avaient envie que d'une chose : être seuls, Harm paya l'addition.

Ils sortirent main dans la main, Harm ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Ils prirent la direction de la plage, Harm s'installa et écarta ses jambes et lui prit la main pour l'attirer à lui, elle s'installa entre ses jambes, colla son dos contre son torse.

H- Comment vous sentez vous ?

M- Vous ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que l'on se tutoie ?

H- Mmh ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie qu'on se tutoie mais je n'ai jamais osé te le demander…

M- Ben maintenant c'est fait…

H- Oui, et j'adore te tutoyer.

M- Ca me fait un peu bizarre mais j'aime beaucoup aussi.

H- C'est peut être une barrière en moins entre nous, tu ne crois pas ?

M- Si sûrement, ça va peut-être nous aider à avancer…

H- Je l'espère vraiment Sarah.

Sarah eu un frisson dans le dos en l'entendant dire son prénom.

H-Tu que froid?

M- Non, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom et ça me fait toujours une drôle de sensation.

H- A ce point ?

M- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer …

H- Je crois que si…

Sarah se redressa et se tourna vers Harm.

M- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te faire autant de mal, et je m'en suis fait par la même occasion, quand j'ai dis à Mic que je ne voulais pas l'épouser, il m'a juste répondu qu'il se doutait que ça arriverait, qu'il savait que mon cœur était pris depuis longtemps, mais qu'il avait voulu essayer.

H- Sarah…

M- Non Harm, il avait raison, mon cœur est déjà pris et ce depuis une rencontre dans une roseraie, j'ai cru mourir quand tu m'as repoussé sur le Ferry…

H- Je ne t'ai pas repoussée, je t'ai juste demandé d'attendre un peu …

M- Mais …

H- Eh oui, tu ne m'as pas compris, je t'ai demandé du temps, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas.

M- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

H- Je t'en ai fais aussi, nous sommes tous les deux aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois près de moi.

M- Moi aussi, je suis si bien dans tes bras. Je ne me suis plus sentie aussi bien depuis si longtemps.

H- Pareil pour moi.

Harm se rapprocha, embrassa tendrement Sarah, le baiser tendre du début commença à s'enflammer, il se coucha sur le sable l'emmenant avec lui. Il se séparèrent par manque d'air, mais reprirent vite leurs baisers, les mains de Harm se promenèrent sur le corps de Sarah. Il n'en pouvait plus il avait envie d'elle.

Partie 11

H- Sarah… Sarah…. S'il te plaît, arrête, j'en peux plus, si on continue comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien.

M- Mmmh ! Proposition ?

H- Si tu en as envie …

M- Oui, j'ai très envie… Mais pas ici… Rentrons…

H- Où va-t-on ?

M- Chez toi ?

H- Mon appartement ne ressemble pas du tout à celui de Washington. Je ne range rien, je n'avais vraiment pas l'envie, c'est un vrai champ de bataille. Dit-il en riant.

M- Alors allons dans ma chambre, mais ce n'est pas très romantique.

H- Je ne regarde pas à cela quand tu es dans mes bras…

M-Allons y!

H- Je te suivrais au bout du monde…

Ils prirent un taxi en direction la base de Top Gun, une fois arrivé, elle ouvrit la porte, Harm l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit rentrer d'un coup, il referma la porte avec son pied, colla Sarah contre la porte et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

H- Sarah, dit il d'un voix rauque.

M- Harm, si on y allait doucement, j'ai envie de prendre tout mon temps, j'en rêve depuis des années je ne voudrais pas que ça aille trop vite.

H- Je suis désolé Sarah mais de t'avoir près de moi comme ça, je ne contrôle plus rien.

M- Mmmh ! Je te fais perdre le nord Pilote ?

H- Tu n'as pas idée ma douce…

M- J'ai envie d'aller prendre une douche avant si tu le veux bien…

H- Seulement si je peux aller avec toi.

M- Seras tu sage ?

H- Ca ! Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

Sarah se dirigea vers la salle de bain, commença à se déshabiller, il se mit derrière elle, il avait qu'une seule envie… la toucher. Il lui mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire descendre doucement les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, puis il embrassa doucement ses épaules. Sarah de son côté avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Harm continua à dégrafer le soutien-gorge, il lui caressa doucement le dos, passant parfois sur son ventre. Elle voulut bouger son pantalon, il lui mit sa main sur la sienne, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient le temps. Elle se retourna et commença a déboutonné la chemise de Harm, elle ouvrit deux boutons, il eut un frisson sentant les doigts de Sarah effleurer son torse. Elle continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que la chemise soit complètement ouverte, il ferma les yeux sentant ses mains se promener sur son torse. Il l'attrapa par la taille, se pencha et l'embrassa. Un baiser d'abord doux, qui s'intensifia très vite… Front contre front, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils ne virent aucuns regrets. Sarah se remit à caresser son torse montant jusqu'aux épaules, elle passa ses mains sous la chemise et descendit sur ses bras, la chemise suivit le même chemin que le soutien-gorge, elle se retrouva par terre quelques secondes plus tard. Il la serra contre lui, enfin il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ils se séparèrent, voulant encore apprendre à se connaître, ils se regardaient avec gourmandise, il descendit les mains vers le pantalon de Sarah, elle ferma un moment les yeux, il s'arrêta un instant, par peur d'avoir mal fait, elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait le visage baissé, elle lui prit le menton et le releva…

M- Harm qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

H- Je crois que j'ai peut être été un peu vite.

M- Non Harm, mais c'est la première fois que nous allons si loin, j'ai peur que tu sois déçu…

H- Sarah, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois déçu, tu es magnifique, la plus belle femme au monde, ne l'oublie jamais.

Sarah fut émue par la déclaration de Harm, une larme à l'œil, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Il reprit les caresses, il lui attrapa un sein, il l'entendit gémir, le malaxant doucement, il se pencha pour le prendre dans la bouche, le titillant, le suçant, elle gémit plus fort. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, mais elle se sépara de Harm, il lui lança un regard interrogatif, elle lui répondit par un petit sourire, se dirigeant vers son pantalon qu'elle détacha, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se retrouva en boxer devant elle, ne cachant rien de l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Il fit de même avec le pantalon de Sarah, il s'écarta un peu pour l'admirer, elle était magnifique.

Il attrapa le bord de son string le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, elle en fit de même avec son boxer.

M-Harm ...

H- Sarah…

M- J'ai envie de toi.

H- Moi je n'ai pas besoin de le dire… ça se voit je crois.

M- Oh oui…

H- Viens un peu sous la douche, que je te frotte le dos …

M- Mmhh !

Ils rentrèrent sous l'eau tiède, Harm la tenant par la taille ne voulant jamais la lâcher, elle lui attrapa une main, le tirant vers elle. Il se retrouva coller à son dos, elle pouvait sentir l'érection de Harm, elle sentit combien il était excité. Elle se frotta un peu plus à lui, elle l'entendit gémir… Il devenait fou, et avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se contrôler. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, prit le savon, voulant sentir sa peau, elle en mit dans sa main et le passa sur tout le corps de Harm. Il ferma les yeux et profita des caresses de Sarah, elle eut un petit sourire en coin, quand elle remarqua qu'il appréciait ses caresses. Mais Harm mit fin à cette douce torture, l'attrapant par les épaules, il la colla contre son torse.

H- Sarah, je t'arrête maintenant, si tu continues je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir encore me contrôler longtemps.

M- Qui t'a demandé de contrôler, laisse-toi aller Harm…

H- Non j'aimerais te montrer, l'effet que tu me fais depuis des années….

M- Ca… J'en ai déjà un petit aperçu ! Dit-elle en prenant le membre érigé dans ses mains.

H-Saraaaahhh!

M- Oui Harm ?

H- S'il te plaît, arrête… J'aimerais te donner du plaisir aussi…. Mais pas ici nous ne serons pas bien installés, je veux avoir beaucoup de place.

Sans attendre la réponse de Sarah, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la chambre, ils étaient tous mouillés et n'avaient pas pris le temps de se sécher… Il la posa sur le lit, et la regarda avec désir, puis se pencha sur elle, attrapant un sein dans sa main, les pointes dressées, il le prit dans sa bouche, le suça avec avidité, passant de l'un à l'autre.. Il se redressa, l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, puis redescendit vers ses seins, lui caressant le ventre, quand il descendit encore un peu elle s'arqua voulant lui montrer qu'elle était prête, mais il n'en tint pas compte, il continua ses caresses. Elle ferma les yeux, quand elle se sentit soulevée, il l'attrapa par le bras et la mis sur son ventre, il se coucha sur elle, parsemant des baisers sur tout son dos. Elle écarta les jambes, elle sentit l'érection de Harm contre son intimité, elle fut parcourue d'un violent frisson… Il lui attrapa l'oreille avec ses dents et lui dit :

H- Serait-on pressé Colonel ?

M- Haaarrrrmmm…

H- Oui mon petit Colonel ?

M- J'ai envie de toi… Maintenant…

H- Désolé mon petit Colonel, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous …..

M-Haarrmm!

H- Non Colonel…. Viens près de moi..

Elle se redressa, il était assis sur ses genoux, elle se rapprocha de lui, quand elle se pencha, vers son érection. Elle le prit dans sa main et commença un va et vient, elle entendit un grognement venant de Harm.

M- Tu veux me faire attendre…D'accord, mais d'abord tu vas souffrir un peu aussi.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle le prit dans sa bouche, commença à monter et à descendre, il lança sa tête en arrière, essayant de respirer de temps en temps, il mit une main dans les cheveux de Sarah pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait continuer… Mais aussi comme ça, il pourrait l'arrêter, quand ça deviendrait trop risqué. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était sur un nuage, quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir, il l'arrêta, pris son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa avidement.

H-Woaw Sarah!

M- Tu aimes ?

H- Tu poses des questions bêtes parfois ….

M- Mmmhhh ! Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêtée alors ?

H-Ca va trop vaste savoir.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, lui prit un sein d'une main et de l'autre caressa son ventre, il descendit pour arriver à son intimité. Il la regarda, vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Il lui écarta les jambes, introduisit un doigt en elle, commença son va et vient, sa respiration était saccadée, quand il en introduisit un deuxième, Sarah se cambra. Il reprit son mouvement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sarah commence à se tortiller dans tous les sens, quand la jouissance monta comme une flèche en elle. Harm la regarda sourire aux lèvres.

H- Tu es si belle quand tu jouis

M- Viens Harm, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier, il se coucha sur elle, la pénétra délicatement, il resta quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Il commença son va et vient… Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il accéléra le rythme, quand il sentit Sarah se raidir sous lui…

M Haaaaarrrrrmmmm!

Sarah commença à jouir quand Harm la rejoignit dans la jouissance…

H-Saraaaaaaaaahhhh!

Il se laissa aller sur elle, la respiration saccadée, il essaya de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, il prit le visage de Sarah dans les mains, l'embrassa. Il se retira et se coucha à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent sourire aux lèvres.

A Suivre….

Partie 12

Sarah se réveilla, sentant les mains de Harm sur son ventre, elle sourit doucement. Elle se retourna pour le voir, il dormait toujours. Elle lui mit un baiser sur le nez pour le réveiller.

M-Hey! Jour beau brun ...

H-Hey, salut beauté.

M- Bien dormi ?

H- Mmhh comme jamais. Et toi ?

M- Pareil. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant.

H- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, mais je pense tout de même que tu vas bientôt me quitter pour retourner à Washington, et j'ai peur de perdre ce que nous avons eu cette nuit, je ne veux pas te perdre Sarah, je t'aime trop pour ça.

M- Harm ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

H- Oui Sarah, je t'aime plus que tout, mais j'ai peur maintenant…

M- Harm, moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur, je vais parler à l'Amiral, je vais essayer de réparer mes erreurs, enfin si tu veux revenir au JAG ?

H- Sarah, si je dois choisir entre les avions et toi, il n'y a aucune difficulté à choisir, c'est toi que je choisis. Alors si tu peux essayé de réparer ça, je reviens le plus vite possible à Washington.

M- Je vais en parler à l'Amiral, je vais tout faire pour que l'on soit ensemble.

H- Je t'aime Sarah.

M- Je t'aime aussi Harm.

H- Trésor ! Il va bien falloir se lever, j'ai des cours à donner et toi une enquête à finir.

M- Et si je n'ai pas envie de me lever, on fait quoi ?

H- Et si je te proposais une douche ?

M- Avec toi ?

H- Bien sûr.

M- C'est très tentant…

Harm se leva, nu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Sarah écarquilla ses yeux, elle ne reconnaissait plus le Harm qu'elle avait connu à Washington.

M- Harm, attend moi… Tu sais vraiment se qu'il faut faire pour me sortir du lit.

Elle sortit, elle aussi du lit nue, elle rattrapa Harm dans la salle de bain, il mit l'eau couler dans la douche, elle arriva derrière lui, l'entoura par la taille et lui fit un baiser sur l'épaule.

H- Zut ! Je n'ai pas de brosse à dent… Je sens que je vais être en retard pour la première fois que je suis ici.

M- J'en ai plusieurs dans l'armoire, sers-toi.

H- Merci mon ange.

M-Mon ange?

H- Tu n'aimes pas ?

M- J'adore ça…

H- Tant mieux, car j'en ai plein d'autres en réserve…

M- Je dois en avoir quelques-uns aussi, mon amour…

Pour réponse elle reçut un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils se préparèrent, prirent une douche rapide (enfin si on peut dire) puis Harm repartit vers sa chambre, pour mettre son uniforme, Sarah arriva dans son bureau vingt minutes plus tard. Elle s'installait, quand elle entendit toqué à la porte.

M- Entrer !

?- Bonjour Sarah !

M- Bonjour Jack ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

J- Ben toi tu as l'air en pleine forme, qu'est ce que ce pilote à bien pu te faire ?

?- Ca ne te regarde pas Jack…

Harm venait d'arriver dans le bureau.

J- Salut Harm… C'était juste une question, car je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel sourire sur le visage.

M- Je vais très bien, comme tu as pu le remarquer, et toi ? As-tu des nouvelles du Lieutenant Sanders ?

J- Toujours pas…

H- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que je suis là Sarah ….

M- Je sais, merci beaucoup Harm.

Jack les regardait tour à tour, il voyait bien qu'il y avait eu un changement chez eux, ils avaient l'air de s'être arrangés et pardonnés car Harm ne l'avait jamais appelé Sarah avant.

J- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, mais il y a du changement entre vous, non ?

H- Oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

M- Harm, tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec lui, c'est lui qui m'a poussée hier soir à te chercher, je ne voulais pas y aller. J'avais peur, mais il m'a encouragée, surtout près de la plage où je voulais faire demi tour quand je t'ai vu… Mais il m'a dit que je devais absolument te parler. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne t'aurais pas vu hier soir, et rien ne se serait passé.

H- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas tout ça, merci pour tout Jack.

J- Il n'y a pas de quoi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux ! Je suis très heureux pour vous.

M- Merci beaucoup Jack, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, même si parfois je t'ai demandé des choses stupides.

J- Je t'ai prévenue, je t'ai dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter….

M- Je sais et je ne t'ai pas cru, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

H- Sarah, arrête s'il te plaît, tout est bien qui finit bien. Ce qui est encore entre nous pour le moment c'est la distance qui nous sépare, mais nous allons arranger cela très vite.

M- Oui, mais je dois d'abord finir cette enquête, et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire, je n'ai pas grand-chose, donc si vous le voulez bien Messieurs, je vais me remettre au travail car si vous restez là, je crois que je ne travaillerais pas beaucoup.

H- Nous mettrais-tu dehors ?

M- Oui, allez oust !

À suivre….

Partie 13

Harm se rapprocha de Sarah, se penchant sur son oreille.

H- Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

M- Moi aussi. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harm partit donner ses cours et Jack retourna dans son bureau, Mac pendant ce temps cherchait encore des indices mais rien, elle n'avait trouver aucunes traces d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bruns 1m75, elle sortit de son bureau, quand elle aperçut au loin une jeune fille, elle l'appela mais celle-ci disparut, elle chercha un moment et la vit, elle courait vers la ville, Mac prit sa voiture pour la rattraper, une fois fait, elle essaya de lui poser quelques questions…

Comment vous appelez vous ?

Anna.

M- Je suis le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, avocate au bureau du Juge Avocat Général. Est-ce que vous connaissez le Lieutenant Sanders ?

A- Euhh !

M- Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques jours, aidez- nous à le retrouver…

A- Je le connais, c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas où il est… C'est pour ça que j'étais venue à la base, pour le voir.

M- Etes-vous sûre ?

A- Oui, je l'ai vu i jours et depuis plus de nouvelles, je me suis d'abord dit qu'il devait avoir du travail sur la base et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de me prévenir mais là ça commence à faire long.

M- Je vous comprends, mais vous pourriez peut être m'aider, vous le connaissez mieux que moi, les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller…

A- Il ne venait que chez moi, il ne sortait pas, ou très peu, quand il sortait c'est avec ses compagnons de la base, et revenait après chez moi, ça va faire un an que nous sommes ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'il part sans me le dire…

M- Avez-vous remarqué un changement dans son comportement ?

A- Oui il était très nerveux, il ne restait pas en place, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi …

M- Si nous allions chez vous, pour parler on sera mieux ?

A- Je vous en prie, venez…

Elles repartirent toutes les deux dans la voiture de Mac, arrivées à l'appartement d'Anna, elles rentrèrent et s'installèrent pour parler calmement.

M- Racontez-moi votre dernière rencontre avec le Lieutenant…

A- Il m'a juste dit qu'il était très fatigué, et puis il a eu un coup de téléphone, il ne m'a pas dit qui c'était, mais sa figure a changé, je lui ai demander après ce qu'il se passait.. Il m'a répondu « rien de grave », je ne l'ai pas cru, il faisait une drôle de tête, nous n'avons plus parler de ça le restant de la soirée, le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il était déjà parti, et depuis plus de nouvelles …

M- Est-ce que vous connaissez la famille du Lieutenant ?

A- J'ai déjà parlé quelques fois avec sa maman, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée…

M- Auriez vous un numéro de téléphone, peut-être qu'il est chez sa maman ?

A- Je n'y avais pas pensé, je vais lui téléphoner si vous voulez…

M- Je veux bien… Merci.

Anna téléphona à la maman de Lukas.

A?

? - Allo?

Luke?

L- Anna ?

A- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez ta maman ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ?

L- Je suis désolé, je n'ai eu le temps de prévenir personne, je suis parti sans rien dire, mais il fallait que je sois ici le plus vite possible…

A- Que se passe-t-il Lukas, tu m'inquiètes, tu n'as rien ?

L- Je vais bien, mais maman est entre la vie et la mort, il fallait que je sois près d'elle, et si je l'avais dit à la base, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu avoir quelques jours de permission afin de venir auprès d'elle…

A- Tu l'aurais expliqué à ton commandant, je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait laissé aller la voir. Ils te cherchent partout, j'ai avec moi le colonel Mackenzie, avocat du JAG, elle fait une enquête, pour te retrouver.

L- Je sais que j'aurais dû prévenir, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose, être près de ma mère.

A- Je te comprends mais je vais te passer le Colonel.

L- Ok.

M- Bonjour, je suis le Colonel Mackenzie.

L- Bonjour Madame, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça, je ne voulais pas créer d'embarras.

M- Je vais tout d'abord en parler à votre commandant mais vous devez revenir pour que l'on puisse clôturer cette enquête.

L- Ma mère est entre la vie et la mort, Madame, j'aimerais vraiment rester près d'elle.

M- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, mais il faut que je puisse vous contacter.

L- Anna vous donnera le numéro de téléphone de ma mère, je suis à votre disposition.

M- Bien, je vous contacterai bientôt.

Les L-Ordres vous, madame.

M- Je vous repasse Anna.

L-Merci Madame.

Mac repassa le téléphone à Anna.

Luke?

L- Je suis là …

A- Quand reviens tu ?

L- Je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais rester au près d'elle le plus possible, j'espère que le commandant Rabb pourra me laisser un peu de temps…

A- C'était ça le coup de téléphone l'autre soir, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

L- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes affaires.

A- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, je t'aime et tes affaires sont aussi mes affaires Lukas.

L- Merci Anna, je t'aime aussi.

A- Je te rappelle ce soir.

L- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

A- A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et s'assit dans le fauteuil, en soupirant doucement.

Je suis tellement contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et c'est grâce à vous, je vous remercie.

M- Je vous remercie aussi, car grâce à vous, j'ai résolu mon enquête, elle est pratiquement finie, reste des papiers à remplir, mais ça ira vite. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller dire au Commandant Rabb que je l'ai retrouvé.

A-colonel marchandises.

M- Au revoir.

A- Au revoir.

Mac reprit la voiture et se dirigea vers la base… Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, quand elle rencontra Jack.

J-Hey, Sarah!

M-Salut Jack ...

J- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

M- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non…

J-Sarah!

Elle continua son chemin, rentra dans son bureau, avec Jack à quelques pas d'elle.

M- Oui Jack ?

J- Si tu veux bien me répondre, ça serait très aimable de ta part.

M- Je t'en prie assieds-toi…

J- Tu vas jouer encore comme ça longtemps ?

M- Calme-toi Jack, j'ai retrouvé le Lieutenant Lukas Sanders…

J- Mais…. Mais comment as-tu fais ?

M- Il me semble que je suis dans les bons jours, j'ai beaucoup de chance en ce moment…

? – Ah oui ?

M- Oui, d'abord toi, puis le Lieutenant, tout s'arrange bien.

H- Tu as retrouvé le Lieutenant ?

M- Oui, ce matin, en sortant de mon bureau, j'ai remarqué une jeune femme qui avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, je me suis dit que c'était peut être la petite amie du Lieutenant, j'ai voulu la rattraper mais elle s'est enfuie, j'ai pris ma voiture, je l'ai vite rattrapée, nous avons parlé, nous sommes allées chez elle, et je lui ai posé quelques questions, dont une qui a fait que nous avons retrouvé le Lieutenant car elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de son fiancé. Il est chez sa mère, elle est entre la vie et la mort, il a reçu un coup de téléphone, le lendemain matin, il est partit sans rien dire à personne…

J- Pourquoi, ne nous a-t-il rien dit ?

M- Il a cru que vous ne lui laisseriez pas quelques jours pour aller voir sa maman, et il est partit sans rien dire.

H- Mais c'est une désertion….

À suivre…

Partie 14.

M- Harm, comprends-le… C'est sa mère ! Si ça t'arriverais, ce que je ne veux pas, mais pense un peu si c'était Trish qui ait un problème ? Je suis sûre et certaine que tu ne dirais rien à personne et que tu irais au près d'elle….

H- Sarah… c'est vrai ! Je n'ai vu que le boulot, mais tu as raison… Mais il faut tout de même qu'il revienne, on lui donnera 15 jours de permissions et on verra pour la suite. Mais il doit absolument revenir pour une journée. Tu sais où le joindre, alors explique-lui. Il ne doit pas avoir peur, on va arranger tout pour qu'il puisse être auprès de sa mère.

M- Bien, je lui téléphonerai demain matin, je vais commencer par faire mon rapport.

Elle terminais sa phrase que le téléphone sonna..

M-Allo, le colonel Mackenzie.

?- Colonel ? C'est L'Amiral.

M- Bonjour Monsieur.

AJ- Bonjour Colonel, comment se passe votre affaire ?

M- Très bien. J'ai retrouvé le Lieutenant Sanders.

AJ- Bien… Quand revenez-vous ?

M- J'en ai encore pour au moins deux jours, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler sur mon affaire et ensuite je rentre.

AJ- Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez réglé l'affaire ?

M- Bien sûr Monsieur, mais le Lieutenant Sanders n'est pas ici en ce moment et c'est ce que je dois régler…

AJ- Parfait !… Dès que vous le pouvez, rentrez, car je dois vous parler, mais pas au téléphone…

M- Entendu Monsieur, au revoir.

AJ- Au revoir Colonel.

Mac raccrocha le téléphone, Harm était devant elle, se demandant ce qu'elle avait…

H- Sarah, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

M- Oh ! …. Oui ça va, c'était l'Amiral. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il avait l'air bizarre, il a dit qu'il devait me parler, mais pas au téléphone, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un pressentiment, c'est pas bon du tout.

H- Hey ! Ca va aller, tu verras, on va tout faire pour être ensemble, comme on l'a dit, tu n'as pas changer d'avis j'espère ?

M- Oh non Harm, désolée, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, mais si l'Amiral veut me voir, c'est que c'est important.

H- Sarah calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de te préoccuper avant, finis ton affaire ici, et rentre tu verras à ce moment là.

M- Tu as raison…. Merci Harm.

Harm vint s'accroupir auprès de Sarah.

H- Mais de rien mon ange.

J- Hum ! Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais il faut tout de même bien continuer notre journée, non ?

H- J'y suis vraiment obligé Jack, je ne peux pas rester auprès de Sarah ?

J- Non Harm, tu as encore des cours cette après midi.

H- Pfff…. Mais bon à voir l'heure qu'il est… Je vais pouvoir emmener la femme de ma vie au restaurant.

M-Harm!

H- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

M- Tu es l'homme de ma vie aussi, et je t'aime plus que tout…

H- Je t'aime aussi. Viens j'ai faim…

M- Ce n'est pas à moi à dire ça normalement…

H- Tu déteins sur moi, j'adore ça…

M- Haaarrrmmmm !

Harm attrapa la principale de Sarah.

H- A tout à l'heure Jack.

J- Pas de bêtises les enfants…

M- A tout à l'heure Jack.

J- Ah ! Ces jeunes !…

Harm et Sarah partirent manger dans un petit restaurant calme, pas loin de la base. Quand ils eurent fini, ils avaient encore le temps pour une balade sur la plage.

H- C'est ici que tout a commencé pour nous et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais.

M- Moi non plus, rien qu'à penser qu'il faut que je te quitte pour retourner à Washington, j'ai peur Harm…

H- De quoi as-tu peur ?

M- Si tu rencontrais une autre femme pendant que je suis là-bas….

H- Sarah, arrête de dire des bêtises s'il te plaît ! Il n'y a qu'une seule femme pour moi… Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, pendant tout le temps que l'on a été séparés, je ne suis pas sorti une seule fois, même avec les autres pilotes, Jack te l'a sûrement dit. Non ?

M- Oui, il me l'a dit, mais il suffit d'une fois, et ça me fait très peur.

H- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

M- En toi, sans aucun problème… Mais aux femmes, non je n'ai aucune confiance…

H- Sarah, je ne vois aucune femme ici, il faut aller en ville pour en voir, et je ne vais jamais en ville…

M- Je suis désolée Harm, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, ce n'est pas mon habitude…

H- Mmhh ! Et quelle habitude as-tu ?

M- Quand j'étais avec un homme, je ne le suivais pas à la trace, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais avec toi, j'y arrive pas, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme, Harm, c'est ce qui me fait peur…

H- C'est pareil pour moi Sarah, Annie ne vivait pas tout près de moi, je ne la voyais que très peu, je ne me suis jamais soucié de ça…. Mais je pourrais penser comme toi… Là-bas à Washington, si tu sors avec Bud et Harriett, je sais que tu as beaucoup de succès, mais j'ai confiance en toi. De toute façon, ça va aller vite, je vais en parler à Jack pour voir ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais je te l'ai dit rien ne m'arrêtera…

M- Attends un peu avant de parler avec Jack, je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que me veux l'Amiral, et je lui parlerai et lui expliquerai l'histoire, je suis sûr qu'il nous aidera…

H- Je l'espère…. Oh ! Dépêchons nous, nous allons être en retard…

M- Oh ! Ca passe beaucoup trop vite lorsque nous sommes ensemble…

H- Oui hélas…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la base, tous les pilotes étaient déjà là, attendant Harm…

?- Commandant vous êtes en retard….

H- Lieutenant Payton, y aurait-il un problème ?

LP- Non Commandant, aucun…

H- Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer…

LP- Elle est très jolie…dit il en regardant Mac au loin.

H- Et ?

LP- Vous avez l'aire de vous connaître ? Je me trompe ?

H- Non, j'ai travaillé avec le Colonel pendant 4 ans.

LP- Collègues ? Rien que ça ?

H- Ca ne vous regarde pas Lieutenant.

LP- Aurais-je été trop loin Commandant ?

H- Lieutenant, je ne vais pas vous raconter l'histoire qui me lie au Colonel, il faudrait un long moment, mais sachez qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, nous sommes seulement amis.

LP- (rire)

H- Nous n'allons pas y passer la journée, le sujet est clos.

LP- Juste pour dire que j'aimerais que ma meilleure amie me regarde comme le Colonel vous regarde.

H- N'importe quoi… Allez les gars, on y va…

Harm arrêta net la conversation, il partit donner ses cours comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps Sarah était entrain de rédiger son rapport, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir…

M- Jaaacckkk ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs.

J- Désolé, je ne voulais pas.

M- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

A Suivre…..

Partie 15

J- J'aimerais te parler…

M-toi s'assied.

J- Je suppose que tu vas bientôt retourner à Washington.

M- Oui… Pourquoi cette question ?

J- Ben… Comme tu es avec Harm, je me suis dit que peut être tu viendrais près de lui, à moins que ce soit lui qui aille à Washington…

M- On ne sait pas encore ce que l'on va faire, je dois parler avec l'Amiral.

J- Ok, je te dis ça car Harm est un de mes meilleurs instructeurs, je n'ai pas trop envie de le perdre, il fait un sacré boulot ici. Tu me comprends…

M- Je te comprends bien Jack, mais je ne sais vraiment comment on va faire, comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que j'en parle avec Chegwidden. Je te tiendrai au courant, je vais peut être lui demander à être transférée sur la base de San Diego, comme ça Harm continuera sa passion, et moi je continuerai au JAG, mais près de lui.

J- Ca serait une super idée…

?- Tu trouves… Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ?

M- Je suis désolée Harm, je voulais t'en parler ce soir, mais tu es arrivé au moment ou je l'ai raconté à Jack.

J- Je crois que je vais vous laisser…

H- Sarah, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Tu y penses depuis quand ?

M- Depuis le déjeuner… Il fait beau ici, on a la plage et…. C'est ici que nous nous sommes enfin trouvés. Il y a ta maman qui n'est pas loin, as-tu été la voir depuis que tu es là ?

H- Euhh !... Une seule fois, les tous premiers jours que je suis arrivé, depuis plus rien….

M- Harm ! Tu n'es plu d'avion, tu en as pour quoi un quart d'heure ?

H- Je sais Sarah…Mais je n'avais envie de voir personne, même pas ma mère.

M- Et si tu lui téléphonais ?

H- Pour l'entendre me crier dessus parce que je ne l'ai pas appelée avant …. Non merci.

M- Et si on l'invitait au restaurant ? Sans lui dire que je suis là, on va lui faire la surprise…

H- Oui, mais je sens que je vais avoir mal aux oreilles pendant quelques jours…

Sarah se mit à rire, lui fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres pour l'encourager, Harm prit le téléphone, inspira profondément….

? - Allo?

H-Allo maman C'EST Harm ...

T-Harm!

H- Oui maman c'est bien moi…

T- Je m'inquiétais ! Pourquoi ne pas venir ou même téléphoner ? Qu'est que nous t'avons fait ?

H- Rien du tout maman. C'est juste que je n'étais pas bien du tout, je n'avais envie de voir personne, je suis désolé maman, mais pour me faire pardonner j'aimerais vous inviter ce soir au restaurant.

T- Ca serait avec joie mais explique-moi ce que tu avais s'il te plaît…

H- Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir au restaurant, tu veux bien ?

T- Ok, dis moi, où se retrouve-t-on ?

H- Au restaurant « La Plage »

T- Ok vers quelle heure ?

H- 20H00 ça ira ?

T- Ok nous serons là.

H- A tout à l'heure maman.

T- A ce soir mon Chéri.

Harm raccrocha en regardant Sarah tristement.

M- Et bien ?

H- Je crois qu'elle est vraiment fâchée.

M- Mais non. Tu verras, tout va très bien se passer…

H- Je l'espère, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec eux.

M- Je te comprends, mais je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça.

H-Merci Sarah.

M- Et si on rentrait maintenant ? Je voudrais prendre une douche avant d'aller au restaurant.

H- Une douche ?

M- Haaarrrmmmm !

Ils sortirent du bureau en riant, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Harm, il devait prendre des vêtements pour ce soir. Sarah l'accompagna.

M- Harm, tu n'es pas très loin de la base, dis-moi…

H- C'est ce que j'avais demandé, pour ne plus être en retard, je n'avais plus le prétexte des bouchons de Washington, donc j'ai bien dû être à l'heure…. Ici pas d'excuses !..

Incorrigible Harmon Rabb Jr M-Tu ...

H- Ben oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

M- Oh que oui, ne change jamais…

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un instant… Il prit sa clé, entra dans son appartement.

H- Ne regarde pas, c'est un vrai chantier, comme je te l'ai dit hier. Mais promis, je vais mettre de l'ordre….

M- Harm, où est le Harmon Rabb que je connaissais tant à Washington, celui qui rangeait le verre qu'il voyait, même s'il y avait encore quelque chose dedans ?

H- Je te l'ai dit… Je me fiche de tout ! Piloter ! C'est tout, je me raccrochais à ça…

M- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait… C'est un peu pour ça que je voudrais demander à me faire transférer ici. Tu pourrais continuer à voler, et moi je ne serai pas loin de toi, je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses après tout ce que je t'ai fait…

H- Tu sais, être à Washington ou à San Diego pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important c'est que l'on soit ensemble et ça l'Amiral devra faire avec, je ne ferai pas marche arrière.

M- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui parlerai. Allez vas préparer un sac et allons prendre une douche dans ma chambre, comme ça tu pourras venir me frotter le dos…

H- Mmmhhh ! Alors je me dépêche.

Mac se mit à rire, Harm prépara un sac, il ne savait pas quoi mettre, il attrapa le nécessaire un peu au hasard puis attrapa la main de Sarah, et sortit de l'appartement.

H-Allons-y ...

M- Tu as bien l'air pressé…

H- Moi ? Pas du tout…. Pourquoi ?

Sarah éclata de rire, Harm la prit par la taille, retournèrent vers la chambre de Mac, pendant le chemin ils discutèrent joyeusement. Ils n'avaient pas eu une seule dispute depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et ça sembla étrange à Harm.

H- Tu sais ce que je trouve surprenant ?

M- Non dis-moi…

H- On ne s'est pas disputés ! Pas une seule fois on a élevé la voix, alors qu'avant, c'était plutôt rare qu'on ne se criait pas dessus. Crois-tu crois que c'est parce que nous avons franchi la limite que l'on s'était mise inconsciemment ?

M- Peut être… Moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, je n'ai plus peur d'aborder une discussion avec toi, je te parle de tout, je ne te cacherai jamais rien.

H- Et c'est pareil pour moi, je me sens tellement bien et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Il s'arrêta, l'attrapa pour la taille et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle y vit beaucoup d'étoiles, il était heureux cela se voyait. Elle l'était tout autant que lui, là, blottie au creux de ses bras….

M- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

H- J'ai très envie de toi…

M- Sois patient, nous arrivons, viens…

Ils rentrèrent chez Mac, ils prirent une longue douche, très très chaude, mais l'heure de partir arrivait… Ils se préparèrent, partageant par ci par là un bisou. Harm n'arrivait pas à laisser Sarah aller trop loin de lui, il fallait qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse, Sarah était surprise de le découvrir comme ça. Elle se l'imaginait très gentil, très attentionné, mais pas à ce point.

Enfin prêt, elle lui dit :

M- Nous n'avons plus qu'un quart d'heure, pour arriver au restaurant, tu es lent pour te préparer je trouve, dit elle en riant.

H- Désolé mais d'habitude, je n'ai pas la femme la plus belle du monde dans mes bras, donc je vais plus vite.

M- La prochaine fois, je te laisserai t'apprêter tout seul, je crois que ça ira beaucoup plus vite !…

H- Ca, il n'en n'est pas question ! Rien de tel qu'une douche avec toi, et d'ailleurs rien que d'en parler, j'y retournerais bien.

M- Harm ! Tiens-toi bien …

H-Un colonel vous commande ...

M- Haaarrrmmm !

H- Quoi ?

M- Maintenant tu ne peux plus m'appeler « Colonel » je préfère et de loin « Sarah »

H- Oui Sarah…

Elle eut un frisson dans le dos, il le remarqua et la pris dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, ils prirent la direction du restaurant.

A Suivre…..

Partie 16

Restaurant « La Plage »

San Diego

Ils arrivèrent main dans la main, ils furent accueillis par un serveur.

S- Bonsoir !

H- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Rabb.

S- Bien sûr Monsieur Rabb, venez je vais vous y conduire.

H- Merci. Mes parents doivent arrivés.

S- Bien Monsieur… Voici votre table.

H- Merci.

S- Voulez vous un apéritif ?

H- Nous allons attendre mes parents, si vous le voulez bien.

S- Pas de problème Monsieur, je reviendrai.

H- Merci.

Le serveur s'en alla, Harm regarda Sarah, elle avait l'air anxieuse.

H- Sarah ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

M- Oh oui désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

H- Un penny pour tes pensées ….

M- C'est tout ce que valent mes pensées pour toi ?

H- Non, elles valent beaucoup plus, mais j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, tu as l'air anxieuse.

M- Oui, j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de ta maman.

H- Pourquoi ?

M- Je t'ai fait tellement de mal …

H- Nous sommes deux, je t'en ai fait beaucoup aussi, donc nous sommes au même point.

M- Non, je ne crois pas…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Trish arriva à ce moment.

T- Bonsoir Harm, Mac…

H- Oh ! Maman, je ne t'avais pas vue arriver, tu connais Sarah ?

T- Bien sûr, comment allez-vous Mac ?

M- Bien je vous remercie.

H- Assied-toi maman, Franck n'est pas avec toi ?

T- Il arrive, il a eu un coup de téléphone juste avant de rentrer.

H- Oh ! Ok, nous allons l'attendre pour prendre l'apéritif.

T- On ne devra pas attendre trop longtemps car le voici.

F- Bonsoir fiston, bonsoir Mac, comment allez-vous ?

H- Bonsoir Franck, nous allons bien, installe-toi.

F- Merci.

Ils étaient tous les quatre autour de la table, Harm ne savait pas par où commencer, et Sarah avait peur de la réaction de Trish. Franck vit qu'il y avait un peu de gêne. Il décida de parler de tout et de rien.

F- Alors Harm, ça va toujours dans tes avions, tu aimes toujours ce que tu fais ?

H- Oui, j'adore ça, quand je suis dans un F14, je me sens libre et heureux quoi que…

Harm pensa que c'était l'opportunité de parler de la relation avec Sarah.

T- Qu'est qu'il y a Harm, tu n'aimes plus piloter ?

H- Oh si, j'adore toujours autant voler. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a peu, il y a eu des changements dans ma vie, et ça me fait penser à d'autres choses…

T- Tu me fais peur Harm… C'est pour cela que tu ne nous as plus appelés, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée, j'attendais que tu m'appelles mais rien, je me suis demandée si je n'avais dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne t'ait pas plu.

H- Non maman, mais quand je suis arrivé ici, je n'avais pas le moral, je venais de quitter ma deuxième famille, c'était mon rêve de venir ici en tant qu'instructeur, mais l'absence de Sarah, m'a fait énormément de mal, je ne voulais voir personne, les copains à la base ont tout essayé pour me faire sortir, ils n'y sont jamais arrivés.

T- Tu aurais pu venir à la maison…

Harm ne répondit pas, le serveur arrivait…

S- Voici les menus, que prendrez-vous comme apéritifs ?

H- Je prendrais un Martini blanc. Sarah ?

S- Un jus de fruit s'il vous plaît.

T- Un apéritif maison.

F- Moi aussi, un apéritif maison.

S- Je vous apporte ça.

H- Merci.

Le serveur s'en alla, Trish reprit…

T- Harm, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour que tu ressortes d'un coup ? J'ai ma petite idée là dessus, mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques.

H- Voilà…Sarah est arrivée il y a quelques jours, car un de mes élèves avait disparu, j'avais très peur de la revoir, et surtout très peur qu'après l'avoir revue, la reperdre à nouveau… Je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps, juste le temps de son enquête, pour être franc j'ai essayé de l'éviter le premier jour, mais je n'ai pas résisté très longtemps, j'avais tellement envie de la voir, après un an sans elle.

Il se tut quelques instants, il prit la main de Sarah, pour se donner du courage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle essaya de les retenir mais une coula sur sa joue, Harm le remarqua.

H- Hey ! Sarah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

M- Ce n'est rien Harm, juste un petit coup de blues.

H- S'il te plaît, arrête, je n'aime pas te voir triste.

M- Ca va passer, tu verras…

Il respira un grand coup il voulut continuer, mais le serveur arriva.

S- Vous avez fait votre choix ?

H- Oh non, désolé.

S- Je reviendrai dans quelques minutes.

H- Merci.

M- Nous ferions mieux de choisir, le pauvre serveur va se demander si on est ici pour manger ou pour parler.

H- C'est pour faire les deux en même temps, ria-t-il.

T- Il y a beaucoup de choix.

H- Oui, mais je sens que je vais prendre des spaghettis napolitaine. Et toi Sarah ?

M- Je n'ai pas très faim…

H- Ou es passé mon ogre préféré ?

M- Je crois que la nervosité me fait perdre l'appétit.

T- Pourquoi être si nerveuse ?

M- Je crois que c'est de vous rencontrer…

T- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi nerveuse, je ne suis pas si méchante que ça… dit elle en riant.

M- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais Harm m'a tellement parler de vous, j'avais très envie de vous rencontrer.

T- Et bien voilà qui est fait, maintenant regardons nos menus, je commence à avoir faim.

M- Oui, ça ne me fera pas de tord de manger un peu…

H- Dis moi… tu as vu quelques choses qui te plaisais dans ce menu ?

M- Oui, un demi poulet avec des frites et une petite salade aussi.

H- Pour une qui n'avait pas faim…

M- Oui, mais bon je me sens un peu mieux…

F- J'ai tout de suite remarqué que vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, je suis heureux que ça aille mieux.

M- Oui, moi aussi…

H- Alors qu'allez vous prendre ? Maman ?

T- Médaillons de filet mignon de porc crème de lardons.

F- _Agneau de pays, assortiment de légumes, gratin dauphinois__._

_Harm appela le serveur, ils commandèrent, en attendant leurs plats Harm se remit à parler._

_H- Où est ce que j'en étais déjà… Ah oui ! On a fini par se voir, je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras, je n'ai pas résisté longtemps, ça m'a fait un bien fou. On a parlé de l'enquête d'abord, ensuite je l'ai invité à déjeuner, tout le monde était étonné que je sorte, mais avec Sarah, on avait l'habitude à Washington d'aller déjeuner ou dîner ensemble. Pour moi c'était tout naturel. Nous avons beaucoup discuter, j'ai appris comment je suis arrivé ici, Sarah avait une connaissance ici, elle lui a demandé de me prendre dans l'équipe…_

_T- Mais…_

_M- La plus grosse erreur de ma vie…_

_H- Sarah, arrête je te l'ai dit, on a fait des erreurs tous les deux._

_M- Je sais mais je m'en veux tellement._

_H- Il ne faut pas Sarah… Donc je suis arrivé ici, et elle était à Washington, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais j'étais tout même heureux d'être à Top Gun, puis j'ai été promu instructeur, je ne vivais que pour mon travail, le reste ne m'intéressait plus. Quand le lieutenant Sanders a disparu, j'ai essayé de le retrouver par moi-même mais Jack a téléphoné au JAG, et l'Amiral a envoyé Sarah ici. Quand elle m'a raconté l'histoire, j'étais en colère, et triste, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait éloigné d'elle, que lui avais-je fait ? Je suis allé sur la plage pour réfléchir, et Jack me cherchait, il a demandé à Sarah si elle m'avait vue, mais elle ne savait pas ou j'étais non plus, je suis parti sans un mot. Mais elle m'a retrouvé, et est venue s'excusée, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle était sincère, je lui ai pardonné._

Partie 17

Restaurant « La plage »

San Diego

H- Nous avons parlé, nous avons fini par nous embrasser, et sommes parti ensemble. Je l'ai emmené au restaurant, nous avons passé une superbe soirée, c'est pour ça que je vous ai invité ce soir, enfin non c'est Sarah qui a eu l'idée… Elle m'a demandé depuis combien de temps je ne t'avais pas donné de nouvelles, quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a dit que vivant à un quart d'heure de chez toi, et que je n'étais plus à Washington, et qu'il fallait garder le contact, et c'est comme ça que je t'ai téléphoné.

Harm fut coupé par le serveur avec les plats, ils dînèrent calmement. Quand ils eurent terminé, il reprit là ou il en était resté….

H- Pour être franc, je n'osais pas te téléphoner, je me suis dit que tu allais être fâchée…

T- Harm, j'étais triste, je ne savais pas tout ça, et je suis un peu déçue du comportement de Sarah, mais je vois qu'elle a fait tout pour s'excuser, j'ai pu aussi remarquer que vous étiez plus proche, je me trompe ?

H- Non maman, Sarah et moi sommes ensemble, je lui ai enfin avoué mes sentiments, et j'en suis très heureux…

T- Oui mais comment allez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes séparés ?

M- L'Amiral veut me voir, quand je rentrerai à Washington, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vais lui demander à être transférée au JAG de San Diego. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait et je le regrette énormément, c'est un peu pour cela que j'avais peur de vous rencontrer, je savais que Harm vous raconterait tout…

T- Sarah, vous avez fait une bêtise, mais si Harm a pu vous pardonner, je crois que je serai capable de le faire aussi, si mon fils est heureux, je le suis aussi. Mais je ne vous comprends pas du tout, j'en avais déjà parlé à Harm quand il était toujours au JAG, car il ne parlait que de vous, je voyais bien qu'il vous aimait, je lui en ai fait la réflexion, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai… Au fond de moi, j'étais triste de le voir comme ça…

M- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je réagissais de la même manière, mon ex-petit ami me l'a dit aussi que j'étais amoureuse de Harm, mais je lui ai répondu que ce n'était que mon meilleur ami !... Au fond de moi, je savais que cela n'était pas vrai, mais j'avais peur, peur de perdre notre amitié, de le perdre lui si ça ne marchait pas entre nous, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours peur…

H- Hey ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous ne nous sommes pas disputé une seule fois, dit il en riant… et tu ne me perdras pas, nous allons tout arranger pour être ensemble, tout le temps, il va peut être falloir un peu de temps, mais tout finira bien.

Harm se rapprocha de Sarah, lui mit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et lui fit un flyboy grin. Elle lui répondit aussi par un énorme sourire… Franck n'avait rien dit, il n'avait fait que d'écouter, mais il décida de parler…

F- Je suis très heureux de vous voir enfin ensemble, vous formez un très beau couple, et j'aimerais vous faire un cadeau… Mais pour cela, il faudrait seulement savoir si Sarah viendra travailler à San Diego.

H- Mais…. Qu'est ce tu veux dire par là ?

F- Je vais demander à Sarah, de me dire dès qu'elle sait si elle vient à San Diego, pour que je puisse préparer votre surprise, je ne vais pas te dire ce que c'est, sinon ça ne serait plus une surprise Harm.

H-Fraaaannnccckkk!

F- Oui ? C'est moi, enfin je crois, dit il en riant.

M- Vous êtes très aimable de nous faire une surprise je vais noter mon numéro de téléphone, vous pourrez m'appelez quand vous voulez, je serais toujours là si vous avez besoin.

F- Merci Sarah. Je vais vous donner le mien également, comme ça dès que vous saurez, vous m'appelez.

M- Promis.

T- Bon si vous veniez boire un dernier verre à la maison ?

H- Pourquoi pas ? Sarah ?

M- Je te suivrais au bout du monde matelot…

H- Mmhh ! Proposition ?

M-Haaarrmm!

H- Je plaisante Sarah… Bon maman on accepte ta proposition.

T- Bien, vous avez une voiture ?

H- Oui, j'ai pris ma voiture… On vous suit.

F- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous suivre, je crois que tu connais le chemin…

H- Je le crois aussi…

Harm appela le serveur, et paya l'addition. Ils se levèrent de table et sortirent du restaurant.

Trish et Fanck prirent leur voiture, tandis que Harm monta dans la sienne suivi de Sarah.

Le trajet se passa bien, ils se retrouvèrent chez Trish, Harm se gara devant la maison, Sarah n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

M-Woaw!

H- Quoi ?

M- Cette maison est magnifique, et en plus elle a la plage juste derrière, quelle chance elle a pour avoir une si belle maison.

H- Mouais…. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais une maison près de la plage ?

M- Oui, le soir on peut aller se promener, s'installer pour regarder le coucher de soleil…

H- Oh oui ! Regarder le coucher de soleil avec toi dans mes bras… Que du bonheur…

M- Oui, mais d'abord il va falloir tout arranger avec l'Amiral… Et ça, ce n'est pas une chose évidente…

H- Si tu veux, je peux demander quelques jours à Jack, et aller avec toi à Washington, pour rencontrer l'Amiral ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Et par la même occasion, je reverrais Bud et Harriett.

M- Ca serait géniale, j'aurais plus de courage si tu es avec moi.

H- On en parlera à Jack demain.

M- Ok… Bon si on y allait ta maman doit se demander ce que l'on fait.

H- Ben je lui répondrai que j'étais juste entrain d'embrasser la femme que j'aime.

M- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils sortirent enfin de la voiture, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, tellement la maison était jolie, de belles grandes pièces.

M- Elle est magnifique votre maison Trish.

T- C'est Franck qui nous la trouvée, il a beaucoup de relation, ça l'a beaucoup aidé.

M- Bravo Franck, vous avez beaucoup de goûts.

F-Merci Sarah.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, prenant un café, discutant de tout et de rien. La soirée était très avancée, quand Harm se leva.

H- Il se fait tard, nous ferions mieux de retourner, nous nous levons tôt demain.

M- Oui, tu as raison, normalement demain j'aurai fini mon enquête.

T- J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

M- Promis, je vous mettrai au courant des suites de mon entretien avec l'Amiral.

T- Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, rentrer bien.

H- Merci maman, et bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Ils quittèrent la maison et prirent la direction de la base, Sarah ne lâchait pas la main de Harm, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le quitter pour retourner à Washington, ça l'attrista. Harm le remarqua.

H- Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

M- Je pensais que je devrai bientôt te quitter, et ça me fait très mal.

H- Moi aussi Sarah, mais j'essaye de penser à ce qu'il se passera après, si tu viens ici où si moi je vais à Washington, notre vie commune.

M- Mmmmhhh !

Le reste du trajet se passa sans un mot chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Arrivés à la base, il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Mac.

H- Vous êtes arrivés à bon port mademoiselle.

M- Vous ne venez pas avec moi Capitaine ?

H- Si je viens avec toi, je ne sais pas si on dormira beaucoup.

M- Oui, mais moi j'ai besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras, il me faut des forces pour retourner à Washington affronté l'Amiral.

H- Je vais tout faire pour être avec toi, tu verras tout ce passera bien.

M- Ca veut dire que tu veux bien venir dormir près de moi ?

H- C'est si gentiment demandé, je ne vais pas refuser.

M- Mmhh ! Moi qui voulais justement aller prendre une douche avant de me coucher, peut être seras tu là pour m'aider à me laver le dos ?

H- Saraahh ! Dit il d'une voix rauque.

M- Rentrons !

Ils prirent une douche plus que chaude, et finirent sur le lit, ils s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard, épuisé par leurs ébats.

Le lendemain matin, Mac se réveilla la première, il était 6h30, il fallait qu'ils se lèvent, pour ne pas être en retard. Elle décida de le réveiller doucement. Il n'avait rien sur lui, le drap étant tombé, elle le regarda avec envie, il était couché sur son ventre et dormait paisiblement, elle commença par lui caresser le dos, elle l'entendit gémir, elle continua en remontant pour arriver dans ses cheveux, elle lui fit quelques baisers sur son épaule, il ouvrit un œil, mais ne dit rien. Il la laissa faire, mais pas trop longtemps, sinon ils seraient en retard, il se retourna, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser.

Partie 18

Base de Top Gun

San Diego

H- Bonjour mon amour.

M- Jour' beau brun.

H- Quel délicieux réveil !

M- Tu trouves ?

H- C'est vrai qu'il peut y avoir encore mieux, mais j'aime beaucoup celui là.

M- Et bien, si tu veux toujours de moi, je t'en ferai tous les jours.

H- Sarah, quand arrêteras-tu de douter de nous ?

M- Harm, je suis désolée, je ne doute pas de toi.

H- Non mais tu doutes de toi ?

M- Toutes mes relations n'ont jamais été bien loin, et tu connais mon passé, je ne veux pas que notre relation soit la même je te veux pour la vie Harm.

H- Sarah, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je ne suis pas comme tes ex, je te connais bien mieux. Je ne veux plus m'amuser, je voudrais fonder une famille…

M- Harm ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu viens de dire.

H- Sarah, si je ne l'étais pas, je ne te le dirais pas.

M- Je t'aime Harm.

H- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Ils se préparèrent pour partir, mais Harm n'avait pas son uniforme, il partit une demi heure avant elle, pour aller se changer. Mac se rendit sur la base, entra dans son bureau.

Elle téléphona au Lieutenant Sanders. Elle lui donna rendez vous sur la base à 14h00. Le Lieutenant était rétissant, il avait peur de laisser sa mère, mais Mac lui promit qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, il accepta.

Base de Top Gun

San Diego

Le Lieutenant Sanders arriva à l'heure, Mac l'attendait à l'entrée de son bureau. Il traversa la grande cour, Harm l'interpella.

H- Hey ! Lukas, très heureux que tu sois revenu.

L- Moi aussi Commandant, mais pas pour longtemps, j'aimerais retourné au plus vite près de ma mère.

H- Bien sûr, allons retrouver le Colonel Mackenzie, on va voir ce que l'on peut faire.

L- A vos ordres Commandant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Mac, elle avait un grand sourire, voyant Harm et le Lieutenant Sanders ensemble.

M- Bonjour ! Je suis le Colonel Mackenzie, Lieutenant Sanders je suppose ?

L- Bonjour Colonel, oui je suis le Lieutenant Sanders.

M- Bien, entrez, nous allons arranger tout cela.

Ils discutèrent pendant une heure, Jack s'était joint au groupe. Tout fut réglé, le Lieutenant Sanders avait 15 jours de permissions, et pouvais rejoindre sa mère sans aucun problème. Il salua tout le monde et repartit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Harm, Jack et Mac discutèrent.

J- Alors Sarah, maintenant que tu as terminé ton enquête, tu vas devoir retourner à Washington.

M- Tu as raison Jack… Enfonce le couteau encore plus fort, c'est très aimable de ta part.

H- Jack, j'aimerais te demander moi aussi, une quinzaine de jours de permission…

J- Mais je vais faire quoi, moi sans toi ?

H- Tu peux très bien me faire remplacer par le Lieutenant Payton, il t'aidera, il est l'un des meilleurs.

J- Bon… C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pris de congé depuis que tu es arrivé… Ok mais finis au moins cette journée, que je puisse m'organiser pour les 15 prochains jours…

H- Merci beaucoup Jack, je reste ici jusque 18h pas de soucis.

J- Bien, je vais vous laisser, et aller préparer ton remplacement.

H- Entendu, à plus tard Jack.

J- A plus les amoureux.

M Jaaacckkk!

Jack partit en riant.

H- Je crois que je vais devoir faire mes valises, un petit voyage à Washington va me faire beaucoup de bien.

M- Harm, je suis très heureuse que tu puisses venir avec moi, nous ne serons pas séparés comme ça.

H- Oui, tu m'invites chez toi ? Parce que vois-tu je n'ai plus d'appartement à Washington, où j'essaye de trouver un hôtel.

M- Tu viens chez moi, pour être avec moi 24h sur 24.

H- C'est une proposition très intéressante, as-tu une chambre d'ami ?

M- Non, et on en aura pas besoin, je te veux dans mes bras chaque soir.

H- Oh ! Et tu sais que je te veux moi aussi dans mes bras le plus possible, mais après 15 jours avec toi dans mes bras tous les soirs, je vais m'y habituer, je ne sais pas si après je pourrais vivre dans un autre appartement ou maison sans toi…

M-proposition?

H- Pourquoi pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais si tu viens vivre ici, je me suis dit que l'on serait mieux ensemble que chacun dans un petit appartement, tu ne trouves pas ?

M- Je dirais que c'est une merveilleuse idée, mais attendons de voir ce que va dire l'Amiral d'abord, tu ne crois pas ?

H- Bien sûr, nous avons le temps, on peut toujours habité chez moi en attendant de trouver mieux.

M- Oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

H- Bon, je vais te laisser et aller donner mon dernier cours avant mes vacances.

M- Ok, tu viens ici dès que tu as fini ?

H- Bien sûr.

Il lui mit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et partit vers son groupe qui l'attendait. Mac décida de téléphoner à l'Amiral.

TI- Bureau du Jag, Quartier maître Tiner, bonjour.

M- Tiner, bonjour c'est le Colonel Mackenzie.

TI- Bonjour Colonel.

M- Je voudrais parler à l'Amiral, est-ce possible ?

TI- Je vais lui demander, patientez quelques instants.

M- Bien !

TI-Amiral? Le colonel du Mackenzie 1.

Ch- Passez-la moi, Tiner.

TI- Bien Monsieur.

Ch-colonel?

M- Bonjour Monsieur.

Ch- Comment allez-vous et comment ce passe votre enquête ?

M- Très bien Monsieur, le Lieutenant Sanders est revenu ce matin, et tout est arrangé.

Ch- Bien… Quand rentrez-vous ?

M- Je n'ai pas consulté les horaires d'avion, mais je pense ce sera demain matin

Ch- J'aimerais que vous m'ameniez votre rapport dès votre retour. Je vous laisse le restant de la journée.

M- A vos ordres Monsieur, et j'aimerais aussi vous voir afin de vous parler.

Ch- Bien ! Je vous attends ici demain dès que vous le pouvez.

M- Entendu Monsieur, à demain.

Ch- A demain Colonel.

AJ raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, avaient-ils enfin réussi à communiquer ?... Il en aurait la réponse demain.

Base de Top Gun

San Diego

Mac rangea calmement ses affaires, elle alla voir Jack, pour lui dire au revoir.

M- Salut Jack, je ne te dérange pas ?

J- Bien sûr que non Sarah, comment vas-tu ?

M- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie.

J- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, je le savais. Je l'ai vu quand je lui ai annoncé qu'une avocate du JAG allait venir, il devenu tout blanc comme s'il avait peur, je lui ai demandé s'il la connaissait, il a juste marmonner un peut être et s'est enfuit. Je savais que ça serait toi qui viendrais, car tu es la seule avocate au JAG. Il a dû faire la même déduction que moi. Je ne l'ai plus revu avant le lendemain, il avait toujours la même tête, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

M- Et maintenant ? Il a toujours la même tête ? Dit elle en riant.

J- C'est le jour et la nuit ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriant, il avait l'air toujours triste, il ne voulait jamais sortir, les gars ont tout essayé, mais rien n'y a fait ! Il a fallu que tu arrives pour qu'il sorte de cette base.

M- Je sais, nous en avons beaucoup parlé, mais maintenant tout va s'arranger, il va mieux et moi aussi, et bientôt nous allons vivre ensemble.

J- Woaw ! Super nouvelle.

M- Oui, mais avant cela, je dois voir l'Amiral.

J- C'est sûr… Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ?

M- Promis, de toute façon, je ne veux pas que Harm quitte ce qu'il aime faire, donc on reviendra ici.

J- Encore une autre bonne nouvelle, quelle journée ! Dit il en riant.

Partie 19

M- Ne rigole pas Jack, et si on ne revenait pas, je ne sais pas si tu serais encore aussi gai.

J- Tu n'es pas gentille avec moi.

M- C'est toi qui as commencé.

J- Je n'ai rien fait…

?- Ca m'étonnerais fort que tu n'aies rien fait…

J- Je te jure Harm, c'est elle qui me cherche.

M- Mais bien sûr, fais moi passer pour la méchante… Je vais essayer que tu gardes ton meilleur instructeur et toi tu dis que je suis méchante.

J- Vous êtes deux contre moi, j'abandonne.

M- Très bonne réponse Jack, et toi mon ange tout c'est bien passé ?

H- Oui et content d'être en vacances, ça va me faire du bien.

J- Oui, pendant que certains vont prendre du bon temps d'autres vont bosser dur…

H- A chacun son tour, tu as pris des vacances aussi…

J- Oui, tu as raison, bon je vais vous laisser, revenez-moi vite…

H- On fera ce que l'on peut Jack.

J- Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles, ok ?

M-Est-ce promets juste Jack.

J- Bien… A bientôt.

H- A bientôt Jack

M- A bientôt Jack.

Harm regarda Mac, il la prit dans ses bras, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça lui manquait énormément. Il pensa comment il avait vécu cette année, sans elle. Il la serra un peu plus fort, respira un grand coup.

H- Tu sais que tu m'as énormément manqué.

M- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Si nous retournions préparer ta valise ? Car mon sac est déjà prêt…

H- Tu veux bien m'aider alors…. J'ai beaucoup de vêtements mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre, en plus tout est dans la chambre, on pourrait prendre notre temps…

M- Des idées ?

H- Beaucoup… Mais je te les donnerai quand on sera seul, ça vaut mieux.

M- Ok, alors rentrons…

H- Je te suis…

Ils rentrèrent chez Harm, ils prirent une douche très chaude, et finirent au lit. La valise, ils la feraient plus tard… Le lendemain matin, ils bouclèrent la sac de Harm, passèrent rechercher celui de Mac, et se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport, Mac était assez tendue, et Harm le remarqua.

H- Sarah, est ce que tu vas bien ?

M- Oui, je pense beaucoup à la conversation que je vais avoir avec l'Amiral.

H- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je te l'ai dit, je ne partirai pas sans toi, j'irai ou tu iras…

M- Merci.

H- Ne t'en fais pas, on va se reposer un peu dans l'avion, ça nous fera du bien, n'ayant pas dormi beaucoup la nuit dernière…

M- Tu as raison, allons enregistrer nos bagages.

H-Ok, allons-y ...

Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages et montèrent dans l'avion. Ils s'installèrent, Mac se mit du côté hublot. L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah s'endormit très vite sur l'épaule de Harm. Le voyage ce passa bien, quand ils arrivèrent à Washington, ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à l'appartement de Mac. Ils posèrent leurs bagages, et Mac téléphona à l'Amiral.

T- Quartier Générale du JAG.

M- Bonjour Tiner, c'est le Colonel Mackenzie

T- Bonjour Colonel.

M- J'aimerais parler à l'Amiral.

T- Je vais lui demander s'il peut vous prendre en ligne, attendez une minute.

M- Merci Tiner.

T- Monsieur, j'ai le Colonel Mackenzie sur la 2.

C- Passez-la moi Tiner.

T- Bien Monsieur.

C-colonel?

M- Bonjour Amiral.

C- Bonjour Colonel, est ce que vous êtes à Washington ?

M- Je viens de rentrer Amiral, je suis chez moi.

C- Venez m'apporter votre rapport, j'ai en même temps une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

M- Bien Monsieur, je démarre dans 5 minutes.

C- A tout de suite Colonel.

M- A tout de suite Monsieur.

Elle raccrocha, Harm arriva derrière elle, l'attrapa par la taille.

H- Alors qu'est ce que l'Amiral raconte ?

M- Je dois aller le voir tout de suite.

H- Je te suis, plus vite on arrange le tout, plus vite on sera tranquille, je n'ai qu'une envie, t'avoir près de moi, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

M- Moi aussi, allons-y…

Mac prit sa mallette, Harm l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

M- En quel honneur ?

H- Pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

M- Mmmhh ! J'adore…

H- Et moi donc…

Ils sortirent de l'appartement en riant, se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Mac.

M- Tiens, tu nous conduis à l'Amiral ?

H- Tu… Tu veux bien que je conduise ta voiture ?

M- Allez Pilote, direction Falls Church.

H-Une commande sûr de colonel.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au JAG. Ils rentrèrent et rencontrèrent Bud et Harriett.

B- Capitaine ?

H- Bud, très heureux de vous revoir.

M- Bud, Harm est commandant maintenant.

B- Désolé Monsieur.

H- Bud, nous ne travaillons plus ensemble et vous êtes mon ami alors ça sera Harm.

B- Bien Mon… Harm, et comment allez vous ?

H- Je vais très bien, et j'adore ce que je fais. Et vous comment va la petite famille ?

Ha- AJ Junior demande souvent après son parrain.

H- Remettez-lui un bisou de ma part et dites-lui que je suis ici pour quelques jours donc j'irai le voir.

Ha- Très heureuse d'entendre ça… Etes vous pris ce soir ? Vous pourriez venir dîner à la maison.

H- (se tournant vers Mac) Je crois que ça devrait aller.

Ha- Bien, nous vous attendons ce soir vers 20h

H- Ok, mais pourrais-je amener ma compagne avec moi ?

Ha- Bien sûr.

H- Bien, je dois vous laisser, je dois aller saluer l'Amiral, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vu.

Ha- A ce soir Monsieur… Euhh ! Harm.

B- A ce soir Harm.

H- A ce soir.

Mac était allée dans son bureau déposer sa mallette, et prendre juste le rapport de son enquête. Elle en sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Amiral, Harm la suivit à quelques pas.

A suivre…

Partie 20

M- Bonjour Tiner, je viens voir l'Amiral

T- Il vous attend Colonel… Bonjour Capitaine.

H-Bonjour Tiner.

M- Merci Tiner.

Mac frappa deux coups à la porte.

C- Entrez !

M-colonel Mackenzie au rapport.

H- Commandant Harmon Rabb au rapport.

C- Repos…. Commandant ?

H- Oui Amiral, je suis instructeur maintenant.

C- Félicitation Commandant.

H- Merci Amiral.

C- Colonel, merci pour votre rapport, et voilà ce que je voulais dire… Je suppose que le Commandant peut rester parmi nous, il n'est pas venu ici par hasard ?

M- Oui Amiral, vous pouvez parler, je n'ai rien à cacher à Harm.

C- Bien, voilà j'ai reçu du Secnav, une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Une promotion !

M- Une promotion Monsieur ?

C- Oui Colonel, mais…. Parce qu'il y a un mais. Vous êtes transférée.

M- Est-ce que je peux vous demander où Monsieur ?

C- San Diego, vous serez le JAG là-bas. Félicitation Colonel.

M- Woaw ! Merci Monsieur. Mais….

C- Oui Colonel ? Vous deviez vous aussi me parler, je crois…

M- Pour être franche Monsieur, je voulais vous demander de me transférer à San Diego, pour être près de Harm.

C- Près de Harm ?

M- Oui Monsieur, Harm et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques jours, nous aimerions partager le même appartement.

C- Que de bonnes nouvelles.

M- Oui Monsieur. Mais je me pose tout de même quelques questions. Comme par hasard, il y a un transfert pour San Diego. N'auriez vous pas parlé à Jack ?

C- Qui est Jack ?

H- Mon supérieur et ami à TOP GUN Monsieur.

C- Bon c'est vrai, je l'avoue… Quand, il m'a dit que vous étiez enfin réconciliés, j'ai voulu vous aider, Jack m'a raconté votre histoire, j'ai d'abord été déçu de votre comportement Mac, mais je me suis dit que vous aviez eu peur… Je vous ai volontairement envoyée là-bas, je me suis dit que vous alliez pouvoir parler, et essayer de vous rapprocher et ça à marché et j'en suis très heureux. Alors j'ai parlé au Secnav, je lui ai dit ce qu'il se passait, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à San Diego, je lui ai demandé pour que l'on vous y envoie, même si je perds un très bon officier, je suis très heureux que vous soyez ensemble.

M- Monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi dire…. Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

C- Mais de rien Mac, s'est avec grand plaisir.

H- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerais poser une question à Sarah.

M-Harm?

H- Voilà… Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et que je veux vivre avec toi, l'Amiral nous a bien aider, mais maintenant c'est à moi de faire le reste seul… Sarah, voudrais-tu me supporter jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

M- Oh Harm, j'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps… Oui, oui, je le veux.

Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, et l'ouvrit, il vit le visage de Sarah changé, un grand sourire apparut.

H- Je voulais faire ça bien, et je voulais aussi que l'Amiral soit témoin.

M- Harm, elle est magnifique, merci pour tout, je t'aime.

H- Je t'aime aussi. Nous donnerons la bonne nouvelle à Harriett et Bud ce soir, on va leur faire la surprise.

M- Bonne idée matelot.

H- Mais Harriett nous a invité, et si nous on les invitait au restaurant ce soir, Amiral joignez vous à nous.

C- Ca sera avec grand plaisir Harm.

H- Bien, je vais aller voir Harriett.

M- Ok, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, je vais rester un peu ici.

H- Ok, à tout de suite.

Harm sortit du bureau de l'Amiral, et alla voir Harriett, elle était dans le bureau de Bud. Il frappa à la porte. Bud répondit :

B- Entrer !

H- Ce n'est que moi Bud. Je viens d'avoir ma compagne au téléphone, et on n'aimerait vous inviter au restaurant ce soir, emmener AJ Junior avec vous s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vraiment le voir.

Bud regarda sa femme, il trouva bizarre le changement de comportement de son ami.

Ha- Vous êtes sûr Com… Harm ?

H- Oui Harriett, venez au « Tosca », c'est à Georgestown. Vers 20h comme on l'avait prévu.

Ha- Nous serons là.

H- Super, je dois vous laisser et aller réserver sinon, je ne crois pas que l'on aura une table. A tout à l'heure.

B- A tout à l'heure Harm.

Harm repartit vers le bureau de l'Amiral. Harriett et Bud n'en revenait toujours pas.

B- Tu y comprends quelques choses toi ?

Ha- Non, mais nous verrons cela, ce soir.

B- Oui.

Ils continuèrent à travailler. Harm étant de retour dans le bureau de l'Amiral, expliqua à Sarah, ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Bud.

H- Je crois qu'ils me prennent pour un fou.

M- J'espère qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

H- J'espère aussi. Monsieur, au restaurant « le Tosca » à 20 h, ça ira pour vous ?

C- Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, donc je serai là.

H- Je vous remercie Amiral.

C- Mac, je vous laisse là journée, demain venez pour ranger, et trier vos dossiers. Car vous avez un déménagement à organiser.

M- Merci Monsieur.

Ils sortirent du bureau, tout le monde les regarda passer, Harriett s'arrêta d'un coup.

Ha- Je crois que je sais ce que Harm a à nous dire.

B- Ah oui ?

Ha- Regarde les… Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi souriants et détendus.

B- Ben Harm est en vacances, je suppose que c'est ça qui lui fait le plus de bien.

Ha- Que les hommes sont naïfs.

Harm et Sarah entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, les portes se fermèrent quand Mac se retrouva collée contre la paroi. Harm l'embrassa avec fougue.

H- Ca fait un moment que j'en avais envie !.

M- On va avoir un peu le temps pour nous cette après midi.

H- Des idées ?

M- Peut-être bien, mais d'abord j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

H- Besoin d'aide ?

M- Avec plaisir…

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Sarah, Harm téléphona au restaurant pour réserver une table pour 6 personnes, puis il alla rejoindre Sarah dans la douche… L'après midi fut très tendre, il fut vite l'heure de s'apprêter pour aller dîner. Sarah avait une robe noir, très moulante. Harm de son côté avait mis un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

M- Tu sais que tu es très mignon comme ça ?

H- Et toi, tu sais que habiller comme ça, je sais pas si je vais arriver à bien me tenir au restaurant, car j'ai déjà très envie de te l'ôter !...

M- Nous avons eu le temps cette après midi, pour que la soirée soit plus calme. Alors sois gentil, et tiens-toi bien…

H- Je vais essayer Sarah, je ne te promets rien, tu es tellement belle.

M- Tu me lances des compliments maintenant ? J'adore ça.

H- Et moi je t'adore toi.

M- Moi aussi. Allons-y, nous allons finir par être en retard.

H- Tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre l'Amiral.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, et prirent la direction du restaurant.

A suivre….

partie 21.

Restaurant « le Tosca »

Washington DC

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, le serveur les accueillit.

S- Bonsoir !

H- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Rabb.

S- Oh oui Monsieur Rabb, venez avec moi.

H- On vous suit.

S- Voici votre table. Prendrez-vous un apéritif ?

H- Nous allons attendre nos amis.

S- Je repasserai.

Le serveur s'en alla, Harm prit la main de Sarah.

M- Alors pas trop nerveux ?

H- Un peu, mais je crois qu'ils seront contents pour nous.

M- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne le seraient pas, je crois qu'ils attendent ça depuis un moment, à connaître Harriett, c'est ce que je pense.

H- Je l'espère…

L'Amiral arriva à ce moment là.

AJ- Bonsoir !

H- Bonsoir Monsieur.

M- Bonsoir Monsieur.

AJ- Pas de « Monsieur » ce soir, nous sommes entre amis.

H- Bien « AJ », installez-vous.

AJ- Je vous remercie.

AJ s'installa à la table, ils discutèrent un moment quand la famille Roberts arriva.

Ha- Bonsoir tout le monde !

H- Bonsoir Harriett, Bud… Hey ! Mon garnement préféré.

AJJr-Piga! Marraine ...!

M- Salut mon bonhomme. Comment vas tu ?

AJJr- Bien, je suis content de revoir parrain ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu.

H- Je suis très content de te voir aussi AJ. Viens près de moi mon grand.

M- Installez-vous, Bud… Harriett…

H- Que diriez d'un apéritif pour débuter ?

B - Avec plaisir !.

Ils discutèrent tout un moment quand Harm prit la main de Sarah, lui pressa un peu pour ce donner du courage.

H- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous ai invités pour vous présenter ma compagne, mais depuis tout à l'heure, il y a un petit changement…. Elle est devenue ma fiancée.

B- Oui, mais elle n'est pas parmi nous ?

Ha- Tu es vraiment naïf Bud. Ils sont juste devant ton nez…

B- Mais ?

H- Harriett, j'aimerais savoir comment vous faîtes ?

Ha- Vous savez Monsieur, ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on attend ce moment, même si quand vous êtes parti pour San Diego, j'ai perdu espoir… Quand j'ai su que Sarah allait vous voir, j'ai recommencé à espérer. En vous voyant ce matin, tous les deux, j'ai remarqué tout de suite un changement de comportement, les regards, les gestes…

H- Et bien Harriett, vous êtes très forte, moi qui ai essayé d'être discret… Ce n'est pas évident, avec Sarah aussi près de moi, j'essaye de bien me tenir, dit il en riant.

M-Harm, tu es incorrigible.

H- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme non ?

M- Mmmhh ! Peut être bien, mais ne prends pas la grosse tête, ton ego est déjà surdimenssionné…

Tous riaient de bon cœur, leurs plats arrivèrent, ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand ils arrivèrent au café, Mac décida de parler de son déménagement.

M- J'ai encore une chose à vous dire… Voilà j'ai demandé à AJ, pour être transférée à San Diego, il m'a annoncé que j'avais une promotion, et que j'étais mutée à San Diego. Je me demande encore maintenant comment ça a pu ce faire, mais ce que je voulais, je l'ai eu. Et j'en suis très heureuse, mais vous allez me manquer…

AJJ- Marraine, toi aussi tu vas partir ?

M- Je vais habiter à San Diego, mais tu pourras venir autant que tu veux à la maison, pendant les vacances.

AJJ- Tu veux bien dit maman ? J'aimerais voir la maison de parrain et marraine.

Ha- Bien sûr mon chéri.

AJJ – Chouette !

Tous riaient à l'enthousiasme du petit, AJ Chegwidden, n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, tout au long de la soirée, il regarda ses amis autour de lui, il pensa qu'il allait y avoir un grand vide au JAG, déjà sans Rabb mais maintenant Mac partait aussi, il en était triste, mais c'était ainsi, les changements dans leur travail étaient quotidiens… Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la main de Sarah sur la sienne.

M- AJ, j'aimerais vous demander, si vous voulez bien me conduire vers l'autel à notre mariage ?

AJ- J'en serais très heureux.

M- Merci beaucoup Amiral. Dit elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

M- Je sais que j'abuse un peu mais j'aurais besoin d'une aide à San Diego, est ce que je peux prendre quelqu'un avec moi ?

AJ- Vous abusez vraiment, dit il en riant, mais bon, c'est bien parce que c'est vous, dit il avec un clin d'œil. Avez-vous une idée ?

M- Euh ! Oui, j'aurais voulu avoir Bud, Monsieur.

AJ- En plus ! Dites-moi Colonel, vous essayé de me prendre tous mes meilleurs avocats ?

M- Non Monsieur, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de travailler avec Bud, mais il n'a pas encore accepté…

B- Je suis très content que vous pensiez à moi Madame ! Je veux dire Mac, mais il va falloir en parler un peu.

AJJ- Dit papa, tu vas aller travailler avec Marraine ?

B- Je ne sais pas mon ange.

Ha- Tu sais Bud, si ce n'est que moi, je te suivrais, nous serons ensemble, je serais triste de ne plus voir Sarah.

B- J'aimerais y réfléchir un peu si vous le voulez bien.

M- Bien sûr Bud, nous sommes ici pour quelques jours, il nous faut trouver une maison, et préparer mon déménagement, Harm a 15 jours de permission.

La fin de la soirée ce passa dans une ambiance conviviale. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Les jours passèrent, Bud avait finalement accepté la demande de Mac, ils organisèrent ensemble leurs déménagements.

Quelques mois plus tard.

Ils avaient trouvés deux maisons une à côté de l'autre, Mac avait commencé en tant que JAG, Harm était reparti sur la base de Top Gun. La vie continuait, quand ils eurent une visite inattendue.

Maison Rabb Mackenzie.

M- Chéri, tu ne veux pas aller ouvrir ?

H- Ok… Oh AJ comment allez vous ?

AJ- Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

H- Je vous en prie, entrez !

AJ- Merci.

M- Harm ? Qui… ? Oh AJ ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.

AJ- Bonjour Sarah, comment allez vous ?

M- Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

H- Que ce passe-t-il AJ ? Vous avez pris des congés ?

AJ- Non, j'ai pris ma retraite. Et je suis venu ici, parce que vous me manquiez, j'avais envie de vous retrouver, j'ai acheté une petite maison près de la plage.

M- Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir près de nous. Harriett va être heureuse de savoir que vous soyez là, je vais aller la chercher.

H- Je crois que la famille est réunie, vous ne trouvez pas AJ ?

AJ- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais…

Ha- Oh ! AJ, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir.

AJ- Moi aussi Harriett, Bud, comment allez vous ?

B- Je vais bien AJ.

La « famille » du JAG était réunie, le mariage de Harm et Sarah arriva vite, la cérémonie se passa à merveille, Sarah décida d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son mari, ça serait déjà le plus beau jour de leurs vies, mais avec la nouvelle, ça serait un jour inoubliable. Elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Tous leurs amis autour d'eux, rien ne pouvait venir embrouiller la merveilleuse journée. Son rêve était devenu réalité.

Il avait la femme de sa vie à ses côtés, et ses amis les plus chers autour de lui, une belle et grande famille.

Financier


End file.
